The mysterious eyes
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: -Yo te di mi música. Hiciste a mi música volar-Todas la melodías compuestas para ella inundaron su mente- Y ahora, ¿cómo me has pagado? negándome y traicionándome –su voz se quebró-Él estaba obligado a amarte, cuando te oyó cantar-cantó Edward, se enojó y apachurro la rosa. Gritó mientras corría- ¡Usted maldecirá! El día que no hizo ¡todo lo que el Fantasma pidió de usted!
1. Prólogo

**Aquí les vengo con un nuevo fic, estaba rumbo a la feria cuando se me vino a la cabeza, espero que les guste**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, tiene un poco de toque de la película "El fantasma de la opera" pero no completamente.**

**AVISO: Datos históricos son sacados de mi cabecita, por lo regular me duermo en esa clase xD así que no me hagan caso, son cosas que yo invento para que la trama quede bien :D, así que no me hago responsable si en un momento de presión piensan en este fic y lo ponen en su examen de historia xD, también algunas canciones serán ideas mías, yo avisare cuando si, y cuando no **

Me escabullí por el pasadizo para salir por el espejo de su cuarto

Estaba dormida pacíficamente en su cama. Sonreí

Me acerque a ella y me arrodille para cantarle como lo hacia todas las noches.

_En la noche, sueña conmigo, mi ángel de la música_

-Edward-susurro.-Mi ángel

Sonreí, ella era mía, la conocía desde que era una niña, era un ángel de la música, gracias a lo que yo le enseñe.

-Jacob-susurro

Yo fruncí el seño

Me levante bruscamente y cuando iba a regresar a mi escondite me visualice en el reflejo de su espejo.

Apreté los puños, la máscara que cubría mi gran secreto, la misma ropa de aquel día, en que mi familia fue asesinada.

Voltee a verla

_Mi música, mi mayor secreto, te lo enseño solo a ti_

Le cante antes de meterme de nuevo en mi pasadizo.

**¿Les llama?**

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Le sigo? **

**:D**


	2. Solo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, tiene un poco de toque de la película "El fantasma de la opera" pero no completamente.**

**Edward es algo así como OoC**

**Aclariacion: Soy team Edward, pero mmm ya verán.**

**AVISO: Datos históricos son sacados de mi cabecita, por lo regular me duermo en esa clase xD así que no me hagan caso, son cosas que yo invento para que la trama quede bien :D, así que no me hago responsable si en un momento de presión piensan en este fic y lo ponen en su examen de historia xD, también algunas canciones serán ideas mías, yo avisare cuando si, y cuando no **

**Nota: Cuando este en **_**cursiva **_**y ****subrayado **** significa que lo que dice, lo esta diciendo cantándolo.**

**Solo**

_**Narración P.O.V**_

_**Inglaterra 2002**_

De nuevo aquí después de tantos años.

Edward suspira viendo todo a su alrededor, cuanto había extrañado a su teatro, aunque ahora estuviese lleno de polvo y gris, sin los rastros del brillo del oro.

Empezó a caminar por todo lo que recordaba.

Se acomodo sus lentes negros que estaban a punto de caerse, aunque ya no era necesario cubrirse sus ojos, le gustaba, ya que la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado así. Huyendo.

_Esconda su cara así el mundo nunca podrá encontrarlo._- cantó sonriendo

Vio el escenario y recordó a su ángel. Aunque el teatro estuviera completamente solo, podía recordar la dulce voz de su amada.

_**Inglaterra 1985**_

En la oscuridad de la noche, las llamas de las antorchas francesas, flamean con el fuego rojo, poderoso y destructor.

Un niño de apenas ocho años, huye del peligro, corriendo por las calles de Inglaterra tratando de evitar su futuro inminente, una muerte.

En la guerra de Inglaterra contra Francia, no hay piedad, niños y adultos de la realeza son asesinados.

Solo un niño, un niño de cabello cobrizo, piel pálida y ojos verdes, esos ojos verdes que lo condenan, solo la realeza tiene el privilegio de poseer esos ojos verdes, tan verdes como la esmeralda.

Bueno regresando a esta noche, el niño corre, dirigido por el miedo, escucha los gritos que piden por su sangre, es el último sobreviviente, y el desea seguir siéndolo.

Corriendo por las frías y húmedas calles, logra visualizar su inmenso teatro, el teatro más famoso de Europa, debido a su grandeza y de que esta bañado en oro.

Cae al suelo por el cansancio, sabe que solo le faltan pocos metros, pero sus piernas arden, cree ya no poder más, pero ve una sombra, sus sentidos se ponen alertas, logra ver al frente suyo a su amiga mirándolo con preocupación, ella esta al tanto de la situación, sabe que su amigo esta en peligro, ella puede ayudarlo, ya que ella no esta condenada al ser una plebeya.

Le extiende su mano, y cuando el cobrizo la toma ella lo jala, para llevarlo rumbo al teatro, ella vive ahí al ser una estudiante de Ballet y sabe que su amigo conoce ese teatro como su propia mano.

Vio la conocida puerta en la que él se metía cada vez que quería jugar un poco en ese teatro sin que sus padres se enteraran.

Se escabullo por el conducto hasta llegar a una sala secreta y olvidada.

Se arrastro hasta quedar acurrucado en el sillón que había utilizado varias noches como cama, solo por la diversión de deambular por las noches en el teatro, sin pensar que ahora era una necesidad.

Sin quererlo las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. ¿Qué había pasado? Todo había sido tan rápido.

_Estaba en su casa tomando el té con su mamá, cuando entro su padre muy alterado._

_-Tienen que irse-dijo tratando de mostrarse sereno, pero sin logarlo._

_-¿Qué pasa, Carlisle?-dijo Esme parándose._

_-Los franceses han entrado a tierras inglesas-dijo Carlisle empezando a empacar una pequeña maleta._

_Carlisle camino hacia Edward, que se encontraba paralizado, sin entender completamente todo._

_Se puso en cuclillas a su lado y lo tomo de los hombros._

_-Edward, ¿Recuerdas todos los pasajes secretos que te he enseñado en el teatro?- El susodicho asintió, recordando cada uno de ellos, al igual como las salas secretas y la forma en la que puede movilizarse por el teatro sin ser descubierto- La sala escondida, donde te lleve por primera vez ¿recuerdas?-el niño asintió emocionado, recordando aquel día en que su padre le enseño cada pequeño rincón del teatro- Adentro del sillón, está todo el dinero, no me gusta tener nada aquí por seguridad, así que ahí están todos los millones que poseemos, con eso podrás subsistir por lo menos tres vidas-sonrió triste Carlisle._

_Carlisle se levantó y empezó a llevar a su hijo y a su esposa hacia un pasaje que llevaba hacia las calles de Inglaterra. Se despidió de ellos, no sin antes darle un beso a su amada esposa._

_-La música será tu mejor escape-dijo Carlisle antes de cerrar la puerta._

_Edward volteo a ver asustado a su mama_

_Esme le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque por dentro sabía que si no salían los planes bien, para mañana estarían bajo tierra, si tenían suerte._

_Esme empezó a correr agarrada de la mano de su hijo._

_-¿De que viene todo esto mami?-dijo Edward empezando a cansarse._

_-¿Recuerdas tus clases de historia?-dijo Esme buscando una forma de explicarle el peligro en el que se encontraban_

_Edward asintió- El de la guerra entre las familias reales de Francia e Inglaterra._

_Esme asintió_

_Edward era un niño demasiado maduro para la edad que tenía._

_-Estamos en peligro ¿Verdad, mamá?_

_-Exacto hijo_

_A pocos metros se escucharon disparos, Esme sabía que solo había una forma de que Edward terminara con vida, y era que ella se quedara para hacer tiempo._

_Paró y abrazó a su hijo_

_-¿Qué pasa mama?-dijo Edward abrazándola._

_-Hijo, a partir de ahora, este viaje lo seguirás tu solo-dijo aguantando las lágrimas- Debes hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir-Edward asintió, entendiendo que no volvería a ver a su madre y a su padre- Vive en el teatro, es obvio que no lo van a demoler, es muy valioso, y no importa cuanto busquen nunca van a encontrar esas habitaciones secretas-dijo Esme esperanzada- cubre tus ojos, estos te podrían delatar, así que nunca dejes que nadie los vea-Edward asintió-Te amo, hijo, y siempre te cuidare-Edward la abrazo-Corre-dijo cuando se escucharon los gritos más cercanos_

_Edward empezó a correr a toda velocidad sin voltear atrás._

Se levantó del sillón y levanto los cojines, vio toda la suma de dinero, y una foto de sus papás.

Las lágrimas no pararon, hasta el día siguiente.

Vio a su alrededor, y se volvió a acurrucar en el sillón, abrazo sus piernas y se puso a memorizar el teatro.

Estaba el auditorio, donde se presentaban todas las obras. Arriba de ahí estaba el control de luces, estaba la sala donde esperaban antes de que empezaran las funciones.

Estaba la habitación secreta principal, o _Bot_, como su padre y él lo habían bautizado, ahí era donde se encontraba, había un sillón, mesas y sillas, un espejo y un pequeño piano.

Alrededor del auditorio habían varias habitaciones así pero más pequeñas.

Lo padre estaba en el "sotano", solo había una forma de bajar, y era por _Bot_, habían unas pequeñas escaleras que te bajan directamente, hacia ahí.

El sotano tenia un colchón, un piano grande, un espejo y un gran ropero, todo esto se encontraba en una pequeña "isla", ya que el piso inferior estaba lleno de agua de un rio cercano rodeando a una isla, cuando bajabas de _Bot_ habia un camino que te llevaba directamente al centro de la isla.

Y estaba el atico, donde se guardaba toda la utilería vieja, había un hoyo en el cual podías observar todo lo que pasaba en el auditorio.

No se dío cuenta en que momento empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Cansado y agotado decidió ir al atico, pasando por un camino secreto hacia el auditorio y astutamente metiéndose a un pequeñísimo hueco que permitia ir directamente al control de luces que era una tarima que colgaba del techo arriba del escenario, de ahí se subio por una cuerda y se metio por un hueco que estaba apenas visible.

Empezo a ver todo lo que estaba ahí, que mayoritariamente eran disfraces.

Checo su ropa, que era unas bermudas de traje beige y una camisa azul, un chaleco del mismo color que el pantalón, un moño verde agua y unos zapatos cafes.

Todo estaba medio roto y sucio.

Frunció el ceño y empezó a buscar.

Mientras caminaba buscando ropa encontró una máscara blanca, como la que usaban en las operas, siguió buscando y quedo asombrado al encontrar una máscara tan negra como la noche, le recordó al sentimiento que lo invadía en estos momentos, agarro la mascara y con fuerza la golpeo contra el piso, cuando la volvió a observar vio que solo quedaba la parte de arriba, sonrió, perfecto, eso cubriría sus ojos, el toque negro de la mascara lograba hacer un efecto que evitaba ver la profundidad de sus ojos esmeraldas, se la puso- _Esconda su cara así el mundo nunca podrá_ encontrarlo-canto

Empezó a buscar ropa.

Encontró un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa de botones blanca, un saco del mismo color del pantalón y unos zapatos negros.

Todo le quedaba inmensamente grande, se encogió de hombros. ¡Ba! Le quedaría por más años.

Años.

Miro a través del hoyo, y vio a los franceses riendo contentos mientras examinaban el teatro de SU padre.

Frunció el ceño.

Ahora lo entendía.

Estaría siempre así.

Solo.

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Lo sigo?**

**Por cierto, ¿Se imaginan a Edward cantando con su voz de ocho años? :3**


	3. Ángel de la música

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, tiene un poco de toque de la película "El fantasma de la opera" pero no completamente.**

**Edward es algo así como OoC**

**Aclariacion: Soy team Edward, pero mmm ya verán.**

**AVISO: Datos históricos son sacados de mi cabecita, por lo regular me duermo en esa clase xD así que no me hagan caso, son cosas que yo invento para que la trama quede bien :D, así que no me hago responsable si en un momento de presión piensan en este fic y lo ponen en su examen de historia xD, también algunas canciones serán ideas mías, yo avisare cuando si, y cuando no **

**Nota: Cuando este en **_**cursiva **_**y ****subrayado **** significa que lo que dice, lo esta diciendo cantándolo.**

**Ángel de la música. **

**Inglaterra 1987**

La chica estaba peinando su cabello en una trenza. Preparándose para ir al mercado.

Se observo su vestido azul, y cuando regreso su vista hacia el espejo le asusto ver a su amigo.

-¡Edward!-Rosalie le regaño- ¿¡cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres así a mi cuarto?!-le dijo apenada

-Hay Rosie, no te enojes-le dijo el chico apoyado en la puerta asegurándose de que nadie vaya a entrar, mientras sonreía.-Además no pude hablar contigo porque estabas rodeada de mucha gente

Rosalie negó divertida.

-Entonces dime-Empezo el cobrizo cerrando con seguro la puerta y acercándose a Rosalie- ¿Es cierto?

-¿Cuál de las dos?-dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-¿si es cierto que te van a dar a ti el teatro de mi padre?-dijo Edward emocionado.

-Si-Rose sonrio de nuevo-ahora que he cumplido dieciocho me toca por derecho-dijo emocionada- Asi que más vale que te portes bien a partir de ahora-dijo Rosalie viendo seriamente a Edward, aunque sabía que eso nunca pasaría, Edward era un chico travieso, que disfrutaba de hacer bromas.

-Hay Rosalie-Edward se quejo aventándose a la cama-Tengo diez años, déjame disfrutar-dijo Edward acomodándose y poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-¿Y, a que venias?-dijo Rosalie parándose para salir.

-Vas al mercado ¿no?-dijo Edward metiendo su mano en su pantalón negro.

-Exacto

-¿Me compras comida?-dijo Edward aventando un bolso con dinero

-Okay-dijo Rose cachándolo con agilidad.

-Oye-la paro Edward antes de salir-¿Cuál era la segunda noticia?-dijo Edward ladeando un poco la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

Rosalie sonrió-Ya verás-antes de salir agrego riendo- Me voy a divertir mucho-y cerro la puerta.

-¡ba!-bufo Edward, y se paró ágilmente-¿Qué haremos hoy, señor Cullen?-Se hablo así mismo.

Suspiro, y volteo a ver la puerta en la que había salido su amiga. Hizo una mueca con su boca y nariz.

Si no fuera por su amiga, además de que hubiera muerto aquella noche hace dos años, en estos momentos estaría loco por la soledad.

Se asomó por la puerta y no vio a nadie, se acomodó su máscara y ágilmente empezó a correr y a dar marometas por los pasillos impidiendo que alguien lo vea.

Llego atrás del escenario y ágilmente empezó a escalar una cuerda hasta llegar al atico.

Con dos años en el teatro era una pantera con la agilidad y tan rápido como un puma.

Agarro una manzana, que era de las ultimas cosas que le quedaban de comer.

Se apoyo cerca del hoyo que le permitia ver el escenario.

Se apoyo en su espalda y empezó a escuchar todas las voces.

Hasta que una en especial le hizo poner atención.

-Entonces señor ¿esta seguro de su renta?-dijo emmett uno de los pocos ingleses que tenían control del teatro. El chico le caía bien, pero nadie además de Rosalie sabía de su estadia ahí.

-Seguro-dijo un señor de cabello negro y largo, por su asento pudo saber que era francés, el cobrizo hizo una mueca.

-Esta en mi deber avisarle sobre, "El fantasma de los ojos misteriosos"-Edward puso mayor atención a eso, le encantaba oir "sus historia", sonrio y se acomodo mejor

-¿Fantasma?-dijo el francés.

-Sí, señor Aro-empezo Emmet. "ahí va" pensó Edward- Aquí habita un fantasma, se proclama el dueño del teatro, muy pocos han logrado verlo, y los que lo han hecho nunca dejan el miedo atrás-Edward sonrió, la gente era muy miedosa, si supieran que su miedo es un niño de diez años, se reirían- Solo han logrado ver su mascara, tan oscura como la noche, nadie ha podido verlo claramente, pero en algunas noches se logra escuchar su música.

-¿Musica?-dijo Aro.

-Sí, su piano-Edward rodo los ojos-Dicen… que el escuchar su voz es como escuchar a un ángel, que muy pocos han tenido el privilegio, pero…

-Quien a tenido el privilegio de escucharlo cantar es porque él lo ha decidido-Edward sonrio al escuchar la voz de su amiga Rosalie intervenir en la conversación- Buenas tardes, señor vulturi, mi nombre es Rosalie hale y yo soy la dueña-dijo Rosalie.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Hale, puedo imaginar que ya le han dicho que rentare este teatro.-Edward se asomo por el hoyo para ver al trio, Rosalie asintió, _¡oh con que esa era la sorpresa! _Pensó Edward- Lo rentare por siete años-Edward abrió los ojos.

-Tanto-dijo Rosalie sorprendida.

Aro asintió-Haremos diferentes obras.

-¿Con quienes viene?-dijo Rose.

-Con la cantante principal y algunos bailarines, además de la orquesta.

-¿Tendra habitaciones aquí?

-Nadie-dijo Aro- O perdón, mi sobrina.

-¿Solo ella?-dijo Rose sorprendida.

-Si, es huérfana, y esta a mi cuidado, es una de las bailarinas.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre?-Dijo educadamente Rose

-Isabella Swan-dijo Aro

Rosalie abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿Swan?

Aro asintió comprendiendo la pregunta-Exacto, inglesa, sus padres murieron en la guerra.

Edward se sorprendio.

Empezaron a hablar sobre cuanto sería y eso.

Y Edward perdió interés.

Empezó a vagar con cuidado, hasta que empezó a escuchar una dulce voz en el piso bajo, donde casi nadie bajaba por la oscuridad.

Edward empezó a bajar con cuidado.

La mascara no era dificultad para él, al ver en la oscuridad.

Una niña de cabello café en rulos, ojos chocolates y un vestido morado, le hizo quedar embobado.

Su voz, esa niña tenia una voz hermosa.

_Tenía ganas de enseńar al mundo  
Levantarse y llegar al mundo  
Nadie quiso escuchar  
Sólo yo podía escuchar la música_

Dijo la niña bailoteando por el cuarto

Edward no aguanto más y empezó a cantar con ella.

_Entonces, por fin, una voz en la penumbra  
Parecían gritar "te escucho;  
Oigo sus miedos,  
Su tormento y sus lágrimas. __"_

La niña paro de dar vueltas, y empezó a buscar de donde venia la voz.

Edward sonrió.

Ella era su musa, y le enseñaría todo lo que sabía.

Le enseñaría su mayor fortaleza: La música.

_Ella vio mi soledad  
Compartida en mi vacío  
Nadie quiso escuchar  
Nadie más que ella  
Oye como el paria oye_

Canto antes de volverse a perder en las penumbras.

Dejando a Bella con la sensación de haber escuchado a un ángel.

Su ángel de música.

**Muchas gracias, el fic a tenido buenos resultados con apenas un capitulo, tengo un viaje muy importante así que yo creo que actualizo hasta la próxima semana, no creo poder ir escribiendo en el camión ya que nadie sabe que escribo y quiero que esto siga en secreto :9**

**¿Reviews?**

**¿les esta gustando?**


	4. Aún misterioso

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, tiene un poco de toque de la película "El fantasma de la opera" pero no completamente.**

**Edward es algo así como OoC**

**Aclaracion: Soy team Edward, pero mmm ya verán.**

**AVISO: Datos históricos son sacados de mi cabecita, por lo regular me duermo en esa clase xD así que no me hagan caso, son cosas que yo invento para que la trama quede bien :D, así que no me hago responsable si en un momento de presión piensan en este fic y lo ponen en su examen de historia xD, también algunas canciones serán ideas mías, yo avisare cuando si, y cuando no **

**Nota: Cuando este en **_**cursiva **_**y ****subrayado **** significa que lo que dice, lo esta diciendo cantándolo.**

**Cuando tenga este signo "*" es que yo use el dialogo de la película o yo invente la letra para la canción**

**Este fic es algo así como un "fic-musical" XD ya que la película en la que me baso, la mayoría se expresa cantando **

_**Aún misterioso**_

**Inglaterra 1987**

-¡Alguien cállela de una maldita vez!-dijo Edward tapándose los oídos, mientras estaba acostado en la tabla de control de luces. La "protagonista" cantaba como una gallina ahogándose.

Escucho la risa de Rosalie que iba pasando-Edward, escóndete estas muy expuesto-dijo

Edward la volteo a ver y le saco la lengua-Nadie me va a ver Rose-dijo, pero aun así se trepo a una cuerda para ir al ático.

Empezó a buscar su costal de comida, para agarrar un pan, ya que empezaba a sentir el hueco en el estómago.

Se acostó y empezó a tararear las canciones que habían cantado Bella y él.

Llevaba seis meses de conocerla, y todas las noches iba a verla para cantar con ella, con el paso del tiempo la voz de su ángel iba mejorando. Estaba orgulloso de ella.

Cuando se empezó a escuchar como recogían las cosas, volteo a ver a la pared, que tenía un viejo reloj que Edward había puesto a funcionar. Eran las nueve, sonrió, era la hora. Se asomó por el hueco y vio que Bella se ponía una bata para cubrir su traje de baile y salía corriendo rumbo a su cuarto. Su sonrisa se amplió más, y desapareció en las penumbras rumbo al espejo del cuarto de Bella.

.

Bella estaba toda agitada, su ángel era estricto y si ella no estaba a la hora, él no le cantaría.

-No te vayas por el lado oscuro-le dijo Alice, su mejor amiga-No vaya siendo que te encuentras al fantasma de los ojos misteriosos-Bella rodo los ojos.

El fantasma era solo un cuento, sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su mente, y poder cantar al lado de su ángel.

Llego toda agitada a su cuarto.

Fue al baño a cambiarse y lavarse la cara, cuando salió su vela se apagó. Sonrió. Era hora.

_La noche se agudiza, aumenta cada sensación  
La oscuridad se despierta y estimula la imaginación  
Silenciosamente los sentidos abandone sus defensas  
(Incapaces de resistirse a las notas que escribo)  
(Para yo componer la música de la noche)_

Bella sonrio, su ángel cantaba hermoso, él era su tutor, aunque no nunca lo había visto cuando escuchaba su voz se sentía protegida.

_*Tu inspiras mis canciones a volar._

Bella sonrio, empezó a buscarlo, como siempre lo hacia.

_*Canta para mi, mi ángel de la música. Deja ya de buscarme que en las penumbras me encuentro._

Bella paro de buscar y tomo aire para empezar a cantar.

_Poco a poco, suavemente, noche despliega su esplendor  
Comprender que, el sentido que, trémulo y tierno  
Vuelve la cara de la luz estridente del día  
A su vez sus pensamientos lejos del frío, sin sentimientos de luz  
Y escuchar la música de la noche_

Escucho un ruido sordo.

_Cerrar los ojos y le entrega a sus sueños más oscuros  
purgar sus pensamientos de la vida que conocía antes de  
Cierra los ojos, deje que su espíritu comienza a elevarse  
Y vivirás como nunca lo has vivido antes_

Cerró los ojos como el cantándolo se lo pedía.

_Suavemente, con destreza, la música se te acaricie  
Escuchar su pronunciación, se sienten, en secreto posee  
Abre tu mente,  
Deja que tus fantasías relajarse  
En esta oscuridad que usted sabe que no puede luchar  
La oscuridad de la música de la noche  
_

Pudo sentir como unas manos se apoyaban en su cintura abrazándola, y un aliento cálido cantándole al oído

_Flotando, cayendo, dulce embriaguez  
Tocame me, confía en mí, disfrutar de cada sensación  
Vamos a comenzar el sueńo, deje que su lado más oscuro ceder  
A la potencia de la música que escribo  
El poder de la música de la noche_

Sorprendida y con la curiosidad que solo una niña de diez años puede poseer volteo rápidamente, para encontrar su cuarto vacío, y su vela empezando a prenderse.

Hizo una mueca con su boca.

Suspiro y volteo a verse al espejo, se acerco y con su mano toco el frio vidrio, de algún modo sentía que estaba muy cerca de su ángel.

_Sólo tú puedes hacer mi canción tomar vuelo  
Ayúdame a hacer la música de la noche_

Pudo escuchar levente antes de voltear hacia la puerta al escucharla abrirse

-Bella-dijo Rosalie entrando a su cuarto.-No sabía que cantabas tan bien-dijo sonriendo.

Bella sonrió sonrojada-Gra-gracias-contesto.-Mi ángel me ha enseñado

Rosalie abrió los ojos, entonces no había sido un juego de su imaginación y la voz que había escuchado junto con la de Bella era la de Edward.-Cantaste con tu ángel-dijo Rosalie preocupada de que fuera a decir algo Bella

Bella asintió-Esto debe ser un secreto ¿por favor?-dijo Bella susurrando y haciendo un puchero- No le debes decir a nadie, no ahora.

Rosalie sonrió. Esta niña era muy inteligente.

**Inglaterra 1992**

-¡Maldita sea que se calle, por favor!-dijo Edward retorciéndose en el suelo.-¡Ya han pasado cinco años y su voz no ha mejorado, ahora suena a cabra a medio morir!-dijo tapándose los oídos.

Se bajo del atico y empezó a caminar por el control de luces, hasta llegar a un lugar en el que podía ver como las bailarinas estaban estirando, sonrio al ver a Bella atarse sus zapatos, empezó a agudizar su oído, y la escucho cantar, quedo embobado por su dulce voz, llevaba cinco años de cantar con ella, sabia que estaba completamente enamorado, con el paso del tiempo y de la adolescencia Bella se había convertido en una mujer de quince años completamente hermosa, y Edward no había tardado en notarlo, pues desde los diez sentía algo especial por ella.

Un estruendoso gallo por parte de Tanya lo hizo salir de su ensoñación, hizo mueca de asco, y en eso tuvo una idea.

Emepezo a escalar para llegar de nuevo a la tarima y se fue a donde estaba la utilería, sonrio, saco la navaja que le había regalado Rosalie de cumpleaños, y corto fácilmente la cuerda que sostenia el telón. Tanya Denali era tan chillona y delicada que sabia que ese simple peso haría que renunciara.

Observo como cayó encima de ella, y sonrio, cuando después de las exclamaciones de sorpresa todo mundo dijo asustado "el fantasma". Suspiro, eso era tan divertido.

Se sento en la tarima sin ser visto por supuesto.

Vio con diversión todo el berrinche que hizo la güera y río al ver como abandonaba el teatro enojada.

Rosalie volteo a ver arriba y vio la sombra de su amigo. Nego con la cabeza, pero mentalmente le agradecía, ya no aguantaba la voz de Tanya.

-Tendremos que cancelar-dijo Aro preocupado

-¿Por qué?-le secundo el lame botas de Tanya-Yo puedo hacer que regrese-dijo

Edward hizo una mueca.

-No Cayo-dijo Aro, sabiendo que no iba a importar cuanto adularan a Tanya, ella no regresaría para la función de la noche, que era la más importante por ser el estreno y ya estar todos los boletos vendidos.

-Bella canta-ofrecio Rosalie, entendiendo el plan de su amigo.

Bella que acaba de llegar cuando escucho todo el alboroto de Aro, la miro sorprendida.

-¿Quién es tu tutor?-dijo Aro esperanzado.

-No sé su nombre-dijo Bella asustada

**HEY!**

**¿Qué tal les esta gustando?**

**¿Reviews?**

**La canción es la de "Music of the night"**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ha tenido muy buena repuesta el fic, para ser su segundo día y tercer capitulo :D**

**The mysterious eyes.**


	5. Insolente pretendiente valiente

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, tiene un poco de toque de la película "El fantasma de la opera" pero no completamente.**

**Edward es algo así como OoC**

**Aclaracion: Soy team Edward, pero mmm ya verán.**

**AVISO: Datos históricos son sacados de mi cabecita, por lo regular me duermo en esa clase xD así que no me hagan caso, son cosas que yo invento para que la trama quede bien :D, así que no me hago responsable si en un momento de presión piensan en este fic y lo ponen en su examen de historia xD, también algunas canciones serán ideas mías, yo avisare cuando si, y cuando no **

**Nota: Cuando este en **_**cursiva **_**y ****subrayado **** significa que lo que dice, lo esta diciendo cantándolo.**

**Cuando tenga este signo "*" es que yo use el dialogo de la película o yo invente la letra para la canción**

**Este fic es algo así como un "fic-musical" XD ya que la película en la que me baso, la mayoría se expresa cantando **

**Aclaracion: no tengo nada en contra de Francia ni de su población, de hecho me gustaría ir algún día y su cultura me gusta mucho, pero se me hizo buena idea que por la "poca" distancia que había fuera ese país el enemigo, además de que estaba jugando turista con mi primo cuando el país vino a mi mente xd**

_**Insolente pretendiente valiente.**_

_Bravo_

_Bravo_

_Bravisimo_

Edward aplaudió, escondido en las sombras, a su Bella, que estaba en ese cuarto donde la había visto por primera vez, con una vela.

-Bella-Escucho Edward a Alice venir.- ¡Bella!

-_Bella_-Canto antes de desaparecer.

-En que rincón escondido del mundo has estado-dijo Alice sentándose a su lado y sonriendo-Es peligroso estar sola en un lugar tan escondido, El fantasma a atacado una vez ya, debes tener cuidado-Edward frunció el ceño, Alice prosiguió sonriendo- en serio has estado fabulosa.

Edward sonrió, estaba escondido pero seguía escuchando todo.

Bella le sonrió sonrojada.

-Solo desearía saber tu gran secreto-dijo Alice susurrando, Edward se tensó, nunca había pensado en eso, él estaba enamorado de Bella, pero ¿Qué pensaba ella de él?-¿Quién ese nuevo tutor?

Bella la miro dudando, ella era su mejor amiga, ¡Que va!

-Cuando me vine aquí con Aro, solía bajar aquí a jugar, pero una voz, me hablaba desde arriba, en mis sueños también lo hacía-dijo Bella mirando al techo-Recuerdo que mi padre antes de morir, me hablo sobre un ángel…de la música, que este, me protegería-Bella miro al vacío, sintiéndolo cerca.

_Flash Black_

Bella estaba llorando mientras veía las calles de Inglaterra.

_Encerrada en soledad  
me encuentro aqui  
sin mis amigos ni papa_

Cantó como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía perdida y sola

*_No tengas miedo, ángel mio, _

_estoy aquí para ti, pata cuidarte y guiarte._

Bella levanto su vista buscando esa voz que siempre le cantaba en las noches o cuando se sentía completamente sola

_Yo soy tu Ángel de la Música . . .  
_

_Fin del flash back_

-Bella ¿tu crees?-dijo Alice contrariada- ¿En serio cree en eso del ángel? ¿Qué, es su padre?

-¿Quién si no Ally?-dijo Bella- Mi padre se convirtió en un ángel. A veces sueño que el viene a mí. Ahora que te cuento esto-dijo mirando a Alice- Sé que está aquí, lo puedo sentir-Edward sonrió, por saber que lo sentía.- Siempre me llama cantando, siento que me nombra suavemente, se que en alguna parte de mi interior el está conmigo, y no importa a donde vaya el estará ahí

-Bella, tu has de estar soñando-dijo Alice tomando su mano y llevándola afuera del cuarto- Estas historias no suelen pasar. Bella tú estás hablando en broma-Dijo Alice preocupada-Así no eres tu.

Cuando las señoritas salieron del cuarto Edward no aguanto más y salio del cuarto.

Estaba estresado, asustado y muchas cosas más.

Agarro el candelabro y lo golpeo contra la pared y callo de rodillas mientras se agarraba el pelo que ya cubría su frente y parte de sus ojos.

Su Bella creía que él era un producto se su imaginación, y todavía peor, que era el ángel de su padre.

Debía demostrar que eso era falso.

Pero…tenía miedo de que ella lo odiará por sus ojos verdes, esos ojos que todo el país, gobernado por franceses, odiaban.

No podía.

-Todos los cantantes se necesitan atrás de bambalinas, se dará un importante anuncio.-Edward levanto su cabeza curioso, se quitó la máscara y seco sus lágrimas, se volvió a poner su oscura prenda y dejo que su cabello cayera cubriendo sus ojos.

Se levanto y con su agilidad habitual se desplazó hacia el lugar.

Se sentó en la tabla de control.

Volteo a su izquierda y en el piso estaban Bella y Alice sentadas, charlando. Edward sonrió, la amaba.

Levanto su vista hacia unos metros más arriba y vio a _James _ frunció el ceño, era un chico de dieciocho años que desde su llegada él observaba como el susodicho profanaba con su mirada a su ángel.

-Damas y caballeros-empezó Aro-Como ya saben ahora que su majestad ha venido a gobernar Inglaterra quiere estar presente para nuestra primera función-dijo Aro sonriendo, Edward hizo una mueca, su repulsión hacia la familia real de los franceses nunca cesaría y menos sabiendo que esa era la familia que tenía encrucijadas con todas las familias reales de Inglaterra y la que había matado a su familia, al igual que manchado su apellido.

"-Ante ustedes uno de los hijos de un duque de Francia Jacob Black -dijo Aro haciendo una reverencia.

Bella abrió los ojos al ver al hijo del duque, ¿Cómo no reconocerlo?

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-dijo Alice preocupada

Edward al escuchar que algo podía estar mal con Bella volteo a verlas.

-Él. Jacob, lo conocí antes de que mis padres murieran y la guerra empezará, podía decir que éramos unos niños enamorados.

Edward frunció el ceño

-Es muy guapo-dijo Alice riendo.-De seguro la reconoce.

Bella se ruborizo- Se fue por el peligro de la guerra, pero antes me llamaba Belly-Bells-dijo recordando esos buenos momentos.

-Estoy gustoso de venir a verlos, ya que apoyamos al arte de su país, Inglaterra, al igual como una disculpa por la guerra que ha habido los últimos siete años y sigue pero ya para su final.

Edward miraba atento la reacción de todos. La monarquía apestaba.

-¡Ba!-escucho a Rosalie susurrar, Ed sonrió, su amiga le proporcionaba siempre información sobre la guerra de afuera, sobre que sobrevivientes estaban luchando para que el gobierno fuera democrático.

-Sin más que decir, con su permiso- Jacob se retiró, y Edward se marchó furioso hacia él ático.

Bella se encontraba triste, mientras Alice la consolaba- No me reconoció Alice, ya paso muchos años, el ya no se acuerda de mi, pero yo si lo hago-dijo antes de irse hacia su cuarto para prepararse..

.

Edward estaba en el ático viéndose en el espejo, viendo como su cobrizo cabello le tapaba la mayoría de los ojos y su máscara, la prenda que llevaba desde años atrás tapaba la razón por la cual estaba escondido, sus ojos.

Los franceses habían declarado una guerra según por robo. Por un acuerdo no respetado de parte de los franceses, pero Inglaterra nunca pensó en atacar.

Hasta esa noche que niños y padres de ojos esmeralda murieron. Esos ojos que eran odiados por "haber" traído guerra hacia Inglaterra. _¡Ignorantes estúpidos! _Se decía Edward siempre, si supieran que Francia había provocado todos, los únicos conocedores de esa información se encontraban luchando día y noche por su independencia.

Enojado rompió el espejo cortándose en el camino.

_Esconda su cara así el mundo nunca podrá encontrarlo-_grito

Las cortadas no eran tan profundas y evitaban sangrado pero eran un poco dolorosas.

Edward miro a su alrededor y saco del buró un par de guantes de cuero negros.

Se secó sus lagrimas y fue hacia su piano.

Faltaban dos horas para la función así que se distrajo componiendo.

Mientras el disfrutaba de su música, la gente del teatro miraba a su alrededor espantada ¿De dónde salía esa música? La única respuesta que salía por su mente: El fantasma

A Bella le recordaba a una canción que había cantado con su ángel hace años.

.

.

Edward estaba en _Bot_ esperando que Bella empezará a cantar para dirigirse hacia allá, ya que desde la llegada de James sus estadía cerca del escenario era más complicada ya que el se había encargado de "encontrarlo".

Cuando empezó a escuchar la voz de su ángel se deslizo cuidadoso hacia el auditorio.

_Piensa en mí  
Piensa en mí con cariño cuando hemos dicho adiós  
Acuérdate de mí de vez en cuando, por favor, prométeme que tratarás.  
_

Jacob al escuchar esa voz puso más atención.

-¿Puede ser? ¿Puede ser Bella? Hace tanto tiempo, cuando éramos unos jóvenes inocentes, es posible que no me recuerde, pero yo si la recuerdo a ella-dijo bajando del palco.

-¡Bravo!-se escuchó a la multitud gritar.

.

.

Llego Aro y abrazó a Bella -¡Me has hecho rico muchacha!-dijo riendo- Vamos a celebrar yo invito

Bella sonrió, vio el gran reloj del teatro y vio que faltaban dos horas para las nueve.

.

-¡BU!-Grito James a todas las chicas.- Como el pergamino amarillo es su piel-dijo caminando en son de miedo- Un hoyo negro sirve como la nariz que nunca creció. Debes de pensar siempre en tu Dios, porque si no con su lazo mágico te atrapara-dijo sacando una cuerda en forma de orca. Y jalando a Bella.

Bella miraba contrariada ¿Tan malo sería el fantasma?

Rosalie llego enojada, arranco a la Bella de los sucios brazos de James. La miro a los ojos dándole eso como señal de que se alejara. Bella le agradeció igual con una mirada.

-Los que hablan como él, ustedes saben, encontraron demasiado tarde la sabiduría que es el prudente silencio.-Dijo Rosalie mirando a las chicas-James, manten tu boca cerrada-dijo antes de darle una cachetada.

Bella miro sorprendida.

Vio de nuevo su reloj y ya eran las ocho y media, abrió los ojos y salió corriendo.

-Toco, toco-dijo Rosalie mientras entraba-Él te manda esto-dijo dándole una rosa con un listón azul oscuro.

-¿Gracias?-dijo Bella dudosa

-El fantasma-dijo Rosalie contestando su pregunta mental.

-Ah-dijo Bella desorientada- gracias-dijo sonriendo.

Rosalie sonrió antes de salir.

Estaba peinándose sin imaginar que Edward la observaba desde su espejo.

-Belly-Bells -Escucho a Jacob

Bella volteo emocionada- ¡Jake!

Jake sonrio y la abrazo. -Has estado fabulosa-dijo

-Gracias

-Iremos a cenar-dijo Jake emocionado

Bella miro el reloj-Jake no puedo

-Claro que puedes.

-No Jake, el ángel es estricto.

-¡Ba! Paso por ti a en diez minutos, arréglate-dijo antes de salir.

Bella hizo una mueca, era Jake, y lo extrañaba, inconscientemente se metió a bañar para empezar a arreglarse.

Edward frunció el ceño al verla meterse al baño

.

.

Estaba a punto de tocar la perilla. Pero todas las velas que tenia prendidas se apagaron al igual que sus luces.

_Insolente muchacho!  
Este esclavo de la moda  
Aprovechando tu gloria!  
Tontos Ignorantes!  
Este valiente joven pretendiente,  
Quiere aprovecharse de mi triunfo_

Canto Edward enojado.

¿Quién se creía, para llevarse a Bella, sin haberla escuchado antes?

Bella volteo impresionada como siempre que escuchaba la hermosa voz de su ángel.

_Ángel! Yo te escucho!  
Hábleme, escucho . . .  
Este a mi lado, guíeme . . .  
Ángel, mi alma era débil -  
Perdóname _

Canto Bella avergonzada.

_Este a mi lado, guieme . . .  
Será la última vez  
Maestro__!_

Dijo asustada de que su ángel le dejara de cantar

Edward rio por las adulaciones.

_Niña halagadora  
Me conocerá.,  
Este atenta porque en las sombras me oculto!  
Mire su cara en el espejo -  
¡Estoy allí en el interior!__  
_

Canto con amor.

Bella se acerco al espejo y vio velas encendidas del otro lado, y sonrió al visualizar una figura un poco más alta que ella.

Vio como el espejo empezó a deslizarse y pudo verlo mejor.

Un chico de su misma edad, ropa negra menos la camisa, piel pálida y un hermoso cabello cobrizo, una mascara que cubría parte de su frente y nariz, dando un efecto de sobra que sumando el cabello impedía ver sus ojos.

Era el fantasma de los ojos misteriosos, debería correr, todo mundo lo haría, pero ella no, se sentía segura con él a su lado

-Bella-él susurro, mientras extendía su mano con el guante negro.

-¿ángel?-dijo Bella, ella podía jurar que esa belleza solo era digna de un ángel.

Él sonrió- Edward.

_Ángel de la Música!  
Guía y guardián!  
Oculto no por mucho_

Canto quedito, haciendo a Edward sonreír más.

Bella miro la mano extendida dudosa.

_Yo soy tu Ángel de la Música . . .  
Ven a mí: Ángel de la Música ._ . .

Canto Edward "hipnotizando" a Bella

Bella lo miro y sonrio mientras tomaba su mano

Y Edward la metía hacia su mundo de oscuridad en el teatro.

**HEY!**

**Dos mil ciento cuarenta palabras :D**

**Gracias por sus reviews :D**

**¿Qué piensan? **

**Estuvo la canción de :**

**Ángel of music**

**Una Señal.**

**Think of me**

**The mirror.**

**Enmascarado (ésta está en varios capitulos)**

**Les recomiendo ver loa película en serio esta hermosa. :'D**


	6. El verde prohibido

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, tiene un poco de toque de la película "El fantasma de la opera" pero no completamente.**

**Edward es algo así como OoC**

**Aclaracion: Soy team Edward, pero mmm ya verán.**

**AVISO: Datos históricos son sacados de mi cabecita, por lo regular me duermo en esa clase xD así que no me hagan caso, son cosas que yo invento para que la trama quede bien :D, así que no me hago responsable si en un momento de presión piensan en este fic y lo ponen en su examen de historia xD, también algunas canciones serán ideas mías, yo avisare cuando si, y cuando no **

**Nota: Cuando este en **_**cursiva **_**y ****subrayado **** significa que lo que dice, lo esta diciendo cantándolo.**

**Cuando tenga este signo "*" es que yo use el dialogo de la película o yo invente la letra para la canción**

**Este fic es algo así como un "fic-musical" XD ya que la película en la que me baso, la mayoría se expresa cantando **

**Aclaracion: no tengo nada en contra de Francia ni de su población, de hecho me gustaría ir algún día y su cultura me gusta mucho, pero se me hizo buena idea que por la "poca" distancia que había fuera ese país el enemigo, además de que estaba jugando turista con mi primo cuando el país vino a mi mente xd**

_Bella miro la mano extendida dudosa._

___Yo soy tu Ángel de la Música . . .  
Ven a mí: Ángel de la Música .__. ._

_Canto Edward "hipnotizando" a Bella. __Bella lo miro y sonrió mientras tomaba su mano__. __Y Edward la metía hacia su mundo de oscuridad en el teatro. _

_**El verde prohibido**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

La voltee a ver sonriente, después de ya tantos años ella estaba aquí conmigo. La lleve por el ya conocido camino hacia el sótano.

-En sueños tu me cantas-dijo Bella distraída viendo el estrecho camino lleno de candelabros de oro- En sueños tu vienes a mí, y cantas mi nombre-dijo parando su caminar y por consecuencia parándome a mí, la voltee a ver y tome sus dos manos, acercándome peligrosamente a ella.

_-Canta una vez más conmigo- _ cante pegando mi frente a la de ella-_Nuestro extraño dueto-_ sonreí-_Mi poder sobre ti-_ me puse serio y pase mi dedo sobre su labio-_Crece más fuerte todavía-_ Bella se puso tensa y me dio la espalda dispuesta a salir del pasillo, le tome de la mano antes de que diera tan siquiera un paso-_Y aunque te alejes de mí_. _Mi voz seguirá en tu mente-_Cante a su oído.

Ella me volteo a ver-_Los que han visto tu cara no dejan el miedo atrás-_cantó tocando mi máscara- _Yo soy la máscara que tu usas._

Yo le sonreí- _Es a mí a quien escuchan_-canté volviendo a tomar su mano y llevándola hacia el camino para cruzar el lago.

La puse al frente de mi para guiarla, la abrace de la cintura por la espalda.

La noche se agudiza, aumenta cada sensación  
La oscuridad se despierta y estimula la imaginación

Solté una mano para prender la vela principal que hacía que todas las demás se prendieran

Silenciosamente los sentidos abandonan sus defensas  
Incapaces de resistirse a las notas que escribo  
Para que componga la música de la noche

Cuando estuvimos en la Isla me aleje de ella y empecé a caminar por mi alrededor observando como ella miraba maravillada.

_Cierra los ojos y entrégate a tus sueños más oscuros  
Elimina tus pensamientos del pasado.  
Cierra los ojos, deje que su espíritu comience a elevarse  
Y vivirás como nunca has vivido antes_

Me acerque a ella y tome su cara en mis manos, y me acerque, casi rosando nuestros labios, pero aún sin tocarlos.

_Suavemente, con destreza, la música te acaricia  
Escucha su pronunciación, siéntela, poséela en secreto_

Bella cerró sus ojos. Acerque mi boca a su oído- _Abre tu mente-_ susurre y sentí como se estremeció.-_Deja que tus fantasías se relajen-_ Me puse a su espalda y la abrace como tantas veces desee hacerlo-_En esta oscuridad que usted sabe que no puede luchar. La oscuridad de la música de la noche _

Bella se volteo en mis brazos y vi que acerco su cara a la mía demasiado rápido.- _Deje que su mente comience un viaje a través de un extraño Mundo nuevo -_ cante alcanzando a quitarme, Bella me miro perdida-_Deja todos los pensamientos de la vida que conocías antes_-La mire-_Cierra tus ojos y libérate con la música-_ me fui acercando lentamente y tome sus manos-_Sólo entonces podrá usted pertenecer a mí_

Le sonreí_- Flotando, cayendo, dulce embriaguez_- tomé su mano y la puse en mi cara-_Tócame, confía en mí, disfrute de cada sensación_-Bella levantó el cabello que cubría mis ojos, aún así no podría verlos.-_Vamos a comenzar el sueño, deje que su lado más oscuro ceder_-pose mis labios en la comisura de los suyos-_A la potencia de la música que escribo_-Bella me abrazo del cuello y yo le correspondí abrazándola de la cintura y susurre- _El poder de la música de la noche _

Aleje mi cara de la curvatura de su cuello para ver su cara-_Sólo tú puedes hacer mi canción tomar vuelo._- Bese su frente y moje mis labios-_Ayúdame a hacer la música de la noche_

Bella sonrió y luego se tallo sus ojos, yo le sonreí, era tan tierna.

-Es hora de dormir-Dije guiándola hacia mi cuarto.

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo como niña pequeña

Sonreí-Eres una niña terca-Reí cuando hizo un puchero.

La acosté en mi cama y la arrope, cuando me iba a retirar para que estuviera cómoda ella tomó mi brazo –Quédate-susurro quedito ya con los ojos cerrados.

Sonreí y me acosté a su lado, ella se acomodó en mi pecho y yo la abracé

-Una niña terca, pero mi niña-sonreí antes de dormirme.

.

.

_**Narrador P.O.V**_

Bella abrió los ojos perezosamente

Se sentó en la cama y vio que no era su cuarto, volteo a todos lados y vio que estaba sola.

Agudizo su oído y escucho una hermosa melodía.

-Recuerdo muchas velas-susurro para si-Recuerdo una hermosa voz cantándome-dijo levantándose- Y un apuesto chico del cual quede maravillada-dijo saliendo de la habitación y viendo a un chico sentado en un piano.

Edward volteo al escuchar a su amada, y le sonrío.

-Una hermosa voz, un hermoso rostro, pero…-dijo Bella parando a lado de él y acariciando su cabello- ¿Qué hay detrás la máscara?-dijo susurrando tan quedo que solo ella se escucho.

El movimiento fue tan rápido que Edward no lo previo.

Bella jalo la máscara permitiendo ver los ojos de su acompañante.

Edward se aventó lejos de Bella.

Bella quedó helada, acababa de ver los ojos más hermosos de su vida. Pero si no se equivocaba, era de un verde esmeralda.

El verde prohibido.

**¿Qué tal les gusta?**

**El siguiente capítulo estará muy interesante.**

**Y será más largo, son la una de la mañana y en cinco horas tengo escuela :S**

**Lo subiré en la tarde ya que tengo Sound Check y llego tarde :* **

**Les tengo una pregunta, ya tengo todo planeado hasta el final, no será igual al de la peli eso les voy avisando, pero me gustaría saber que tipo de final les gustaría, uno indefinido, que les diga que paso con ellos, ¿O cual?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gracias por leer**

**The mysterious eyes.**


	7. Do all what the Phantom ask for you

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, tiene un poco de toque de la película "El fantasma de la opera" pero no completamente.**

**Edward es algo así como OoC**

**Aclaracion: Soy team Edward, pero mmm ya verán.**

**AVISO: Datos históricos son sacados de mi cabecita, por lo regular me duermo en esa clase xD así que no me hagan caso, son cosas que yo invento para que la trama quede bien :D, así que no me hago responsable si en un momento de presión piensan en este fic y lo ponen en su examen de historia xD, también algunas canciones serán ideas mías, yo avisare cuando si, y cuando no **

**Nota: Cuando este en **_**cursiva **_**y ****subrayado **** significa que lo que dice, lo esta diciendo cantándolo.**

**Cuando tenga este signo "*" es que yo use el dialogo de la película o yo invente la letra para la canción**

**Este fic es algo así como un "fic-musical" XD ya que la película en la que me baso, la mayoría se expresa cantando **

**Aclaracion: no tengo nada en contra de Francia ni de su población, de hecho me gustaría ir algún día y su cultura me gusta mucho, pero se me hizo buena idea que por la "poca" distancia que había fuera ese país el enemigo, además de que estaba jugando turista con mi primo cuando el país vino a mi mente xd**

**Do all what the Phantom ask for you**

_El movimiento fue tan rápido que Edward no lo previo._

_Bella jalo la máscara permitiendo ver los ojos de su acompañante._

_Edward se aventó lejos de Bella._

_Bella quedó helada, acababa de ver los ojos más hermosos de su vida. Pero si no se equivocaba, era de un verde esmeralda._

_El verde prohibido._

Edward cerro los ojos apenas se encontró en el suelo. Acomodo su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Estaba asustado, Bella miraba estupefacta la cara de Edward, había caído al suelo por el susto, ella sabía la historia de esos ojos.

_-El desconocido que tu soñabas-_Edward se paró y empezó a alejarse de ella, le cantaría, era su mejor forma de expresar lo que sentía-¿_Puedes atreverte a mirar mis ojos?.-_Canto triste Edward-*_Este demonio que se quema en el fuego del infierno pero que…-_Volteo a verla y empezó a acercarse-_Secretamente anhela el cielo-_Se acuclillo a su lado-_Secretamente-_Tomo su mentón-_Secretamente_, Bella-Suspiró, Bella seguía inmóvil, trataba de traspasar esa cortina de cabello, ella sabía la historia de esos ojos, pero ella no era una ignorante más, ella sabía que las familias de Inglaterra no tenían la culpa-_El miedo puede dar vuelta al amor-_dijo Edward seguro de que ella tenía miedo-_Usted aprenderá a ver-_Edward se paró-_Para encontrar al hombre detrás del monstruo-_Edward le dio la espalda-*_Estos ojos que me han maldecido desde niño, que no le muestra al mundo como soy, que secretamente anhelo la libertad-_Edward bajo la voz para susurrar para si-*_Anhelo tu amor_

Sintió unas manos en su cintura abrazándolo

-_Hermosa criatura de la noche-_Edward observó que se ponía delante de él y ella le ponía la máscara -_¿Qué tipo de vida has tenido?-_Lo abrazo-_Dios me dio el valor para mostrarte_-Levanto su cara-_Que no estás solo _-Le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Le limpió una lágrima que había dejado caer la castaña-Es hora de regresar, Bella-dijo tomando su mano.

.

.

Una rosa negra esperaba en la cama de Bella como todas las mañanas.

-Bella, voy al mercado ¿Me acompañas?-dijo Alice

-Claro-dijo Bella animada, necesitaba aire fresco, había tenido un sueño muy real, no estaba segurá cien por ciento si la visita de su ángel había sido otro sueño (común en ella) o realidad.

Edward estaba sentado en el techo del auditorio observando como hacían los preparativos para la función de la noche, estaba ansioso por escuchar de nuevo a su ángel.

-Tanya, vete a cambiar por favor-Escucho a Aro hablar volteo su cabeza hacia el piso y vio como Tanya iba preparándose para cantar.

Enarco una ceja. Ese tarado no entendía

-Parece que no has entendido las indirectas de cómo manejar mi teatro-Grito Edward, todo mundo dejo de hacer lo que se encontraba haciendo y puso atención- Supongo yo, que debí ser muy claro al momento de dejar caer el telón encima de la señorita Denali-Varios murmullos sorprendidos con el nombre de "Fantasma de los ojos misteriosos" sonaron por todo el teatro-Esta es mi última petición, la última oportunidad que te doy Aro, quiero que la señorita Swan haga el papel principal, ella cantará y se lucirá en el escenario, la señora Denali deberá interpretar el papel de criado, el cual es callado. Lo cual hace mi elección, en una palabra, ideal. Si se desobedecen mis peticiones, estén preparados para mi enojo-Edward termino divertido, ya que era un niño, obviamente no haría nada, pero si ellos lo creían, harían todo lo que él pidiera.

Cuando escucho ruidos hacia su derecha volteo rápido y vio a James subir corriendo, así que se metió por una puerta secreta. En un laberinto de cuerdas y telas logró perderlo, suspiro de alivio, nunca se había esforzado tanto en encontrarlo.

.

.

-Bella que bueno que has llegado-dijo Aro-Necesitamos ensayar

-¿Ensayar?-dijo Bella extrañada

-Sí, ve a cambiarte-dijo empujándola hacia su cuarto.

-.-.-

-Maestro, empiece por favor-pidió Aro. Bella tomó aire.

Todos los reflectores se fueron hacia su cara, no podía ver nada que estuviera al frente de ella.

_Hijo del desierto  
Nacido en el vacío  
Aprendió a estar solo  
Aprendió a encontrar su camino en la oscuridad_

Volteo a su derecha al escuchar pasos, alcanzaba a ver a un chico alto y fuerte, tan …conocido.

_Voy a estar allí para usted  
Mi atención solo para usted Aprender a estar solo  
Aprender a ser tu compañero_

El chico se acerco y pudo verlo mejor, más alto que ella, una máscara blanca que cubría la mitad de su cara, el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

Tan conocido, sus guantes negros. No alcanzaba a ver sus ojos por tanta luz ¿Quién era?

_Nunca soñé que podría estar a tu lado  
Hay brazos para abrazarte  
Usted y yo siempre hemos sabido que usted siente algo por mi._

El chico cantaba mientras se pegaba a ella

El chico la acercó a él y la besó.

Lo lógico…

Lo lógico sería que ella se alejará, se enojara y ofendiera. Ese beso no estaba en los planes. Nunca lo estuvo,

Pero lo lógico no era lo importante ahorita, no sabia porque pero sentía que ese beso había tardado tanto, que ese beso era necesario, nunca creyó disfrutar tanto algo, sin siquiera saber lo que hacia enredo al chico por el cuello y lo acercó más a ella. Despues de un largo beso y de una separación para respirar, él le dio un casto beso. Se escuchó un suspiro y desapareció.

-¡Bravo!-Se escuchó- Ese beso no estaba planeado, pero me encanto ¡Se queda!-grito Aro

Bella volteo a verlo desorientada- ¿Quién era él?-dijo difícilmente por el aturdimiento

-¿Qué no era Jacob?-dijo Aro confundido

Bella se quedo viendo el vació, ese beso le había hecho sentir tantas cosas, ni cuando eran niños y Jacob y ella se besaban de juego sentía eso. Tal vez… por que ya habían crecido.

Pero… esa voz.

.-.-.-.-.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito Tanya- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre Aro!? ¡Ella no cantara en vez de mí! ¡Me importa un comino lo que el fantasma haya dicho! ¡YO! ¡Solo yo! ¡Solo yo soy la principal!-Se escuchaban sus gritos en TODO el teatro.

-Calma dulce Tanya, no arme un escándalo, usted será quien cante-dijo el lame botas de Cayo

-Pero…-empezó Aro-el fantasma

-No hay fantasma alguno, cállese y váyase preparando.

.

.

-Dorrrado- Empezó a cantar ante la multitud Tanya con un horrendo español- Pajarrro cantante

-Es como si no escucharan mis indicaciones-Grito Edward enojado desde la tabla de control-

La música se calló

-Es el fantasma-dijo Alice

Bella asintió, la voz era hermosa. Y al escucharla pudo darse cuenta que la visita de ya noches pasadas habían sido de su ángel, del fantasma, real, no sueño

James estaba cerca de ese punto y empezó a correr hacia donde venía la voz.

Edward al escuchar las pisadas en la madera, empezó a correr, el nunca dañaría a nadie, por eso huía.

Todos abajo estaban asustados, hasta que Aro controlo la situación y pidió que continuaran con el Valls.

Edward iba corriendo por el laberinto de cuerdas y costales que sostenían cosas, saltando los huecos de madera, y cambiando de tablón a otro constantemente.

-No huiras esta vez, fantasma-Edward podía oir que James estaba cerca, sintió una jalón en su saco y fue tan fuerte que cayó en el suelo, cuando vio la cara de james arriba de el, rodo para caer del tablón, pero antes de ser llevado por la gravedad se sujetó de la parte inferior, James al no escuchar golpee se asomo y no vio nada, Edward aprovecho esa situación para volver a subir y seguir corriendo, James capto su plan cuando volvió a escuchar la madera crujir, Edward al tener la agilidad de varios años atrás, logro saltar una cuerda, agacharse para evitar un golpe con un saco y saltar un hueco, pero James no, y cayó al no poder saltar el hueco, el crujido de su hueso se escuchó al caer en el escenario. Todo mundo quedo congelado ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡El fantasma!-grito James informando con esa simple palabra lo ocurrido.

Edward miraba desde arriba asustado, él nunca haría daño, ¡Él no había hecho NADA!

Volteo a ver a Rosalie la cual lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, el miedo en sus ojos le hizo saber a su amiga que él no había hecho nada.

Edward volteo a ver a Bella la cual minutos antes se encontraba jugando con la rosa, pero ahora salía corriendo con Jacob, curioso los empezó a seguir

.-.

Bella no se sentía segura ahí, y sentía que Jacob tampoco lo estaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-pregunto el francés.

-Jake no estamos seguros aquí-dijo subiendo unas escaleras en caracol

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-No podemos volver

-Debemos volver-dijo Jake tomando su mano, tratando de pararla

-Sus ojos me encontrarán ahí-dijo Bella asustada, aprovechando el agarre para jalarlo

-No digas eso-dijo Jake con el ceño fruncido

-Esos ojos esmeraldas en llamas

-Ni lo piense-dijo Jake corriendo atrás de Bella.

-El fantasma es cruel, créame usted-Escucharon gritar a una mujer asustada en el área inferior a ellos.

-No hay fantasma –dijo Jake con el ceño fruncido

-_¿Por Dios quien este hombre? ¿Una máscara de la muerte?_-cantaba Bella

-Macara de muerte-afirmo Jake

-No puedo escapar de él-dijo Bella mientas veía una puerta- _Y nunca lo haré._

Salieron al techo- _No existe ningún fantasma-_Le canto Jake

-Jake, yo he estado ahí-le dijo a Jake caminando hacia él.-En su mundo de noche interminable. Un mundo donde la luz es tapada por oscuridad-dijo tomando sus manos, recordando las tantas veces que pensaba en Jake como su sol.

Jake la atrajo a su cuerpo, pero sin abrazarla, solo para ver su cara.

-Jake, yo lo he visto, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?-Dijo Bella, el hombre más hermoso que ha visto.-Él es tan imponente, tan único.

Bella miro su rosa, la cual seguía trayendo.

-Pero su música lleno mi espíritu con un extraño y dulce sonido, Esa noche hubo música en mi mente, estuvo ahí cuando nadie lo hizo, y su voz, oí lo que nunca escuche antes.

-Lo que usted escucho era un sueño nada más que eso.-dijo Jake llegando a ella, ya que ella se había alejado de él

-_Y en sus ojos, toda la tristeza del mundo, esos extraños ojos, que temí y adore-_Cantó Bella viendo la rosa.

-Bella, Bella-se acerco Jake

-_Bella_- Bella busco la voz de Edward.

Bella empezó a respirar más rápido asustada, Jake la abrazo por atrás, haciendo a Bella calmarse

Edward miro enojado la escena, ella esa _su _Bella

Pudo sentir ese dolor en su pecho, otra vez.

Jacob la tomo de la mano y la guio hacia un lugar que daba la luz de la luna, Bella dejo caer la rosa.

_No más charla de la oscuridad  
Olvida esos miedos irreales  
Estoy aquí, nada puede hacerte daño  
Mis palabras le darán calor y calma _

Jake tomo su rostro

_Déjame ser tu libertad  
Deje que la luz del día seque sus lágrimas  
Yo estoy aquí, contigo, a tu lado  
Para protegerte y guiarte_

Bella sonrió y lo abrazó.

_Diga usted que me ama cada momento al despertar_

_Háblame sobre noches de verano  
Di que me necesitas contigo ahora y siempre_

Edward los volteo a ver con lágrimas en los ojos. Tal vez… después de todo ella no…no era su Bella

_Prométeme que todo lo que dice es verdad  
Eso es todo lo que te pido _

Bella lo volteo a ver mientras cantaba

Jake sonrió, y la tomo de las manos

Déjame ser tu refugio  
Déjame ser tu luz

Canto Jacob abrazándola

Estás a salvo, nadie te va a encontrar  
Tus temores ya están muy lejos.

Bella se soltó del agarre de Jake y camino hacia la orilla de techo.

_Todo lo que quiero es la libertad  
Un mundo sin más noches….  
Y tú, _

Bella volteo a ver a Jake

_Siempre a mi lado  
Para sostenerme y ocultarme._

Edward no aguanto más y cayo de rodillas, aun así la estatua lo tapaba

_Dime me compartirás conmigo un amor, una vida  
Déjame que la saque de su soledad  
diga que me necesita con usted, a su lado_-dijo Jake abrazándola por atrás.

_Donde quiera que vaya, déjenme ir con usted  
Bella, es todo lo que pido de ti_-Jake volteo en sus brazos a Bella-

_diga que va a compartir conmigo un amor, una vida_

_Di la palabra y te seguiré_

Edward veía todo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar.

Jake le dio un beso en la frente, y ambos empezaron a cantar, un dueto. Un privilegio que solo Edward había tenido, y saber que ahora cantaba con él, hacía que se derrumbara por dentro

Bella y Jake empiezan a acercar sus rostros lentamente

_Di que me quieres_

Le sonrió Bella

_Usted sabe que es así_

Canto Jake mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica.

_Ámame eso es todo lo que te pido._ –cantaron a dueto

Y lo inminente ocurre. Se besan. Jake carga a Bella, en sus brazos y da vueltas con ella

Edward desvía la vista, y mira hacia la luna con las lágrimas distorsionando su brillo.

_Donde quiera que vaya, déjenme ir a su lado.  
Amame, eso es todo lo que pido de ti _

Cantaron antes de volver a unir sus labios.

-Se preguntaran donde estoy-dijo Bella-Ven conmigo Jake

-Bella-paró Jake- _Bella, te amo_

Bella le sonrió, lo amaba lo sabía, pero había algo en ella, un sentimiento raro, como si no se sintiera completamente feliz y algo faltara. Esos labios que creía haber sentido esta tarde, no eran los mismos, los que había besado eran más a su…medida, como piezas de rompecabezas

-Vamos Jake, veme en la puerta

-Y tu me alcanzaras, estarás a mi lado

Bella sonrió-Y me guiaras y protegerás-dijo entrando con él y cerrando la puerta.

Esas ultimas palabras sonaron como eco en la mente de Edward, Bella le había cantado esas mismas palabras tiempo atrás.

Salió de su escondite y fue hacia la rosa, se arrodillo y la agarro.

En pequeños susurros, voz temblorosa y sollozos logro empezar a cantar

_Yo te di mi música,._

_Hiciste a mi música volar_-Todas la melodías compuestas para ella inundaron su mente_  
Y ahora, cómo me has pagado, negándome y traicionándome _–su voz se quebró  
_Él estaba obligado a amarte, cuando te oyó cantar._  
Edward empezó a sollozar sin control

Esa canción resonaba en su mente:

_**Diga que va a compartir conmigo un amor, una vida**_

_**Di la palabra y te seguiré  
Comparta cada día conmigo, cada noche, cada mañana  
**_

Edward se enojó y apachurro la rosa en su guante negro.

Empezó a correr hacia la orilla del techo y grito- _¡Usted maldecirá! El día que no hizo ¡todo lo que el Fantasma pidió de usted!_

**HEY!**

**¿Les esta gustando?**

**Cabe decir que este ha sido mi capitulo favorito, por eso tan largo :3**

**Muchas gracias por su reviews, ya vamos para el final, ya casi, unos cinco mas o menos.**  
**Aún no me han dicho, solo dos personas me han contestado la pregunta. **

**Que tipo de final les gustaría, uno indefinido, que les diga que paso con ellos, ¿O cual?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gracias por leer**

**The mysterious eyes.**


	8. ¡Podría matarte ¿Sabes!

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, tiene un poco de toque de la película "El fantasma de la opera" pero no completamente.**

**Edward es algo así como OoC**

**Aclaracion: Soy team Edward, pero mmm ya verán.**

**AVISO: Datos históricos son sacados de mi cabecita, por lo regular me duermo en esa clase xD así que no me hagan caso, son cosas que yo invento para que la trama quede bien :D, así que no me hago responsable si en un momento de presión piensan en este fic y lo ponen en su examen de historia xD, también algunas canciones serán ideas mías, yo avisare cuando si, y cuando no **

**Nota: Cuando este en **_**cursiva **_** significa que lo que dice, lo esta diciendo cantándolo.**

**Cuando tenga este signo "*" es que yo use el dialogo de la película o yo invente la letra para la canción**

**Este fic es algo así como un "fic-musical" XD ya que la película en la que me baso, la mayoría se expresa cantando **

**Aclaracion: no tengo nada en contra de Francia ni de su población, de hecho me gustaría ir algún día y su cultura me gusta mucho, pero se me hizo buena idea que por la "poca" distancia que había fuera ese país el enemigo, además de que estaba jugando turista con mi primo cuando el país vino a mi mente xd**

_**¡Podría matarte ¿Sabes?!**_

**Seis meses después.**

Fuegos artificiales.

Edward observaba acostado en el punto más alto del teatro. Dentro del teatro había una fiesta de máscaras celebrando el año nuevo.

Edward suspiro.

Desde esa noche seis meses atrás Edward no había ido a cantar con Bella, y siempre que la veía ensayando estaba con ese tal Jacob.

Todavía al pensar en esa noche su pecho temblaba.

_Nadie quiso escuchar  
Nadie más que ella  
_

Y como ya era común sus ojos se mojaron mientras cantaba

_Avergonzado a la soledad  
Rechazado por la multitud  
Aprendí a escuchar  
En mi oscuridad, mi corazón oyó la música._

El conjunto de sonidos que hacia la ciudad de Londres, junto con los fuegos artificiales, más el ritmo con él que Edward estaba cantando, hacían que su canción a acapella fuera exquisita.

A su mente vino el primer recuerdo de ella, la primera canción que cantaron a dueto. Repitió sus palabras:

_Entonces, por fin, una voz en la penumbra  
Parecía gritar "te escucho;  
Oigo sus miedos,  
Su tormento y sus lágrimas. "_

Salto del pequeño techito para caer en la azotea, y entrar por la puerta después de cantar:

_Ella vio mi soledad  
Compartida en mi vacío  
Nadie quiso escuchar  
Nadie más que ella_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bella estaba sentada en su cama viendo el espejo, el reloj dio nueve campanadas indicando que era la hora.

Esperó a que todas las velas se apagaran y la dulce voz sonara.

Y como había pasado durante los últimos seis meses, nada sucedió. Bella suspiro.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un sonriente Jacob.-Amor, ya arréglate ya es hora de bajar-dijo después de darle un beso a su…prometida.

Bella asintió, esperando a Jacob saliera.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Bella se dejó caer en su cama. Cantando mientras recordaba su dulce voz, la voz que la acompaño en su soledad

_Una vez fuiste mi único compañero,  
tú eras todo lo que importaba  
Una vez fuiste amigo  
Entonces mi mundo se hizo pedazos ..._

Bella se levantó perezosamente empezando a arreglarse.

Se acerco al espejo y trato de arrastrarlo para abrir el pasadizo. Pero no pudo. ¡Como si no lo hubiera intentado ya mil veces!. Apoyo su frente en el frio espejo, como si este fuera la frente cubierta por la máscara, igual de fría, igual de oscura.

_Deseando que de alguna manera estés aquí de nuevo  
Deseando estar cerca de alguna manera  
A veces parecía  
que tan sólo soñé  
Que de alguna manera estarías aquí  
_

Se acerco a su buró y vio el anillo puesto en un collar para pasar discreto.

_Deseando que de alguna manera estés aquí de nuevo  
Sabiendo que debemos decir adiós  
Trato de perdonar  
Enséñame a vivir  
Dame la fuerza para tratar  
No más recuerdos,  
No más lágrimas silenciosas,  
No más miradas a través de los  
años perdidos  
_

Se acercó por última vez al espejo. Antes de salir

_Ayúdame a decir  
Adiós.  
__.-.-.-.-_

_**Ayúdame a decir  
Adiós**_** ...**_**  
**_

Las palabras se filtraron por los pasadizos hasta llegar al sótano, donde Edward estaba dándose un baño en el rio.

Cuando la voz sonó como eco en toda la planta baja Edward tomó una decisión.

¿Querían un baile de máscaras? Pues verían al verdadero enmascarado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡que hermosa fiesta!-grito Aro mientras entraban al vestíbulo.

-Es una hermosa bienvenida al año nuevo-dijo Cayo.

-¡un brindis!-dijo Marcus-

Aro río- Lastima que el fantasma no puede estar aquí-dijo con sarcasmo

-¡Felices seis meses!-gritaron al unísono los hermanos Vulturis.

-_Enmascarados-_Cantaban los invitados mientras hacían un hermoso baile comunal.-_Caras de papel en un desfile_.-Cambiaban de parejas consecutivamente-_Esconde tu cara del mundo, para que no puedan encontrarte- _Cantaron esa frase que escuchaban muy seguido en las penumbras del teatro, sin saber el significado verdadero, lo que esa frase significaba para Edward.

.-.

En el ático lo único que hizo eco en la estancia fue el sonido de una máscara al ser rota. Y el rose de la ropa contra la piel, al vestirse con un traje negro ¿Listos para fiesta?

.-.

-_¡Seis meses!_-canto Tanya

_-De paz celestial_

_-Que placer_

_-Que agradable_

_-Y al fin respirar-_siguió cantando Tanya después de las palabras de los trabajadores del teatro_-Sin cartas, sin ¡Fantasma!_

_-El sigue aquí-_Cantó muy bajo Rosalie, tenía seis meses in ver a su amigo, pero había noches en que lograba escuchar la música flotar por el pasadizo que estaba debajo de su cama.

.-.

-Piensa en eso-Bella dijo bailoteando por las escaleras mientras bajaban al vestíbulo- ¡un romance secreto!-dijo riendo cuando Jacob la atrapo en sus brazos

-Siempre pienso en eso-dijo Jacob sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla-Pero...-la volteo en sus brazos-¿Por qué es un secreto? ¿Qué tenemos que esconder? Me lo prometiste-dijo Jacob antes de tomarla de la nuca y besar a Bella

Bella se separó-No, por favor Jake no aquí

-Bella, es un noviazgo, no un crimen-Dijo Jake-_¿A que le temes?_

_-No peleemos_-pidió Bella.

Salieron a unirse junto con todos.

Una sombra escondida en el piso de arriba veía todo, especialmente a la pareja comprometida.

Cuando se estaban acercando poco a poco para un beso, Edward no aguanto más y aventó su navaja hacia el candelabro, rompió la mitad de los focos, dejando la luz a un nivel leve, pero visible. Toda la música se cayó, y la gente se quedó esperando para ver que pasaba.

Edward fue bajando poco a poco, escalón por escalón, hasta que se topó con los ojos chocolate.

Bella vio la máscara blanca que tenía el travieso niño que estaba al frente de ella.

Edward había cumplido los dieciséis, y era mucho más alto que la última vez que lo vio, su máscara blanca, era la misma que había encontrado ocho años atrás, solo que rota. Los huecos de los ojos estaban pintados con negro para evitar ver el color de la mirada.

-_¿Por qué tan callado buen __Monsieur?-_dijo la palabra francesa como si fuera una grosería-_¿Sorprendidos de conocerme por fin?_-río Edward

Todo mundo miraba asombrado

_-¿Usted creyó que lo había dejado por el bien?_-Edward dio una risa sarcástica, la cual dejo maravillada a Bella, el fantasma, era Edward, Edward era su ángel-_¿Me extrañaron?-_Dijo con sorna mirando a Bella.

Jacob al ver venir al chico corrió a su habitación por su espada.

Bella miraba maravillada hacia Edward, tuvieron unos segundos silenciosos para observarse.

-Puedo ver-dijo Edward apartando su mirada-Que tienen una ¡Nueva estrella!-dijo Edward paseando en círculos viendo a todos- Su voz es buena, debo admitir, pero…-Edward paró y volteo a ver a Bella-Puede mejorar, si…-se fue acercando a ella-dejas aún lado tu orgullo, y regresas a mí-dijo susurrando- _Tu profesor, tu maestro_-dijo esto más fuerte, exclamaciones de sorpresa volaban por el aire.

Bella sintió su corazón salir de su pecho cuando Edward se fue acercando a su cara, hasta quedar con su boca a lado de su oído, ese roce la hizo estremecerse, Edward sonrió por su reacción- Esa tarde-empezó susurrándole, para que solo ella oyera-En ese ensayo, fui yo-Bella frunció el ceño confundida, Edward adivinando la pregunta en su cabeza, prosiguió- Fui yo quien te besó-Edward se alejó de su cara con una expresión seria. Volteo a ver a su cuello y vio el collar con el anillo de compromiso.

La ira lo cegó y arrancó, de un jalón sin lastimar a Bella, el collar- Tus cadenas todavía me pertenecen a mí-dijo antes de caminar de espaldas y caer en un hoyo en el piso.

Jacob que llego justo a tiempo logro saltar hacia adentro antes de que se cerrara.

Cayó de pie, y vio un lugar en completa oscuridad apenas iluminada por pequeñas velas.

Vio un destello blanco moverse a su costado, atacó hacía ahí.

Edward arto esquivo su espada y se puso frente a él, Jacob pensando que era presa fácil lo atacó pero no pensó en que Edward desviaría su ataque haciendo que diera una vuelta, quedando de tal forma que su espalda estaba en el pecho de Edward y él solito se estrangulaba con su espada, Edward tendría el control absoluto para mover la mano de Jacob y poder matarlo en menos de un segundo. Edward estaba en debate, la furia lo cegaba, pero sus principios humanos lo detenían

-¡Me quitaste a mi Bella, la alejaste de mí!-grito Edward encolerizado.-¡Debería matarte!

**Hey!**

**¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**A petición de ****Yisicullen25 ****Puse la de masquerade, aunque ya pensaba ponerla, pero iba a ser difícil, ya que las que no sean brincado lo que pongo como letra que cantan, te das cuenta que tiene mucho que ver con el capitulo, y pues la canción dice muy pocas cosas relevantes , pero aquí esta**

**¿Ustedes que creen que pase? Dejenme avisarles que a partir de aquí ya no va a ser como la película, y les voy avisando que tal vez al final me odien, por un momento xD no les diré por que muahahah.**

**Por cierto, se me hizo raro que nadie en un review hiciera la observación de que con quien se había besado Bella ¿Estaban seguras que era Jacob, o si sabían que era Ed?**

**Di varias pistas XD como en donde dice "Edward había sido el único que había tenido el privilegio de cantar un dueto con ella :D**

**Buenno ya me voy xD son las dos de la mañana y hoy entro a las seis de la mañana xD osea que ya no dormi xD**


	9. No me dejas alternativa

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, tiene un poco de toque de la película "El fantasma de la opera" pero no completamente.**

**Edward es algo así como OoC**

**Aclaracion: Soy team Edward, pero mmm ya verán.**

**AVISO: Datos históricos son sacados de mi cabecita, por lo regular me duermo en esa clase xD así que no me hagan caso, son cosas que yo invento para que la trama quede bien :D, así que no me hago responsable si en un momento de presión piensan en este fic y lo ponen en su examen de historia xD, también algunas canciones serán ideas mías, yo avisare cuando si, y cuando no **

**Nota: Cuando este en **_**cursiva **_** significa que lo que dice, lo esta diciendo cantándolo.**

**Cuando tenga este signo "*" es que yo use el dialogo de la película o yo invente la letra para la canción**

**Este fic es algo así como un "fic-musical" XD ya que la película en la que me baso, la mayoría se expresa cantando **

**Aclaracion: no tengo nada en contra de Francia ni de su población, de hecho me gustaría ir algún día y su cultura me gusta mucho, pero se me hizo buena idea que por la "poca" distancia que había fuera ese país el enemigo, además de que estaba jugando turista con mi primo cuando el país vino a mi mente xd**

_**No me dejas alternativa**_

-¡Edward, para!-se escuchó el grito de Bella desde algún lugar de arriba.

Edward volteo a ver hacia el techo, en ese momento de distracción Jacob se volteo y su espada la empuño en el abdomen de Edward.

.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¡En que maldita cosa pensabas, tarado!?-grito Rosalie moviéndose por toda la habitación

-No se-dijo Edward sintiéndose como si fuera un niño pequeño siendo regañado por su mamá.- Pero fue su culpa, el tarado me siguió-dijo Edward refunfuñando

-Pero ¿¡Matarlo?!-dijo Rosalie encolerizada buscando en su buró.

-¡AGH! Obvio no Rose, solo estaba enojado, ahora pásame la maldita venda-dijo Edward enojado

Rosalie volteo a verlo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Rose-dijo Ed suavizando su voz-Me quito a mi Bella-dije con los ojos llorosos.

Rosalie le medio sonrio-Ya, calmado, perdón por gritarte, pero debes de aceptar que estabas cometiendo una locura-Edward bajo la cabeza- Ahora, párate para vendarte esa cortada, si no hubiera sido por la trampa que tenías en el suelo, no sé dónde estarías ahora. Pero mira nomás esa cortada del tamaño de no sé qué-dijo Rosalie enojada.

Edward estaba sonrosado mientras Rosalie le vendaba su abdomen, pensar que si no hubiera sido por esa trampa Edward no hubiera caído y hubiera sido apuñalado, lo hacía estremecerse.

-Al menos esto me da una excusa para verlo, señor-dijo Rosalie cuando acabo-Tenía seis meses sin saber ti-dijo enojada, otra vez.

-Ya Rosie-dijo Edward abrazándola-No te enojes, eres como mi hermana-dijo sonriéndole a Rose ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Y tu eres una molestia-rio Rose-Ahora ponte tu máscara, que ya me voy-dijo Rose pasándole la máscara-¿Por qué blanca?-dijo extrañada.

-No quería que me reconocieran-rio Ed

Rosalie lo volteo a ver con cara de "Hay no seas ****"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No me hagas esto Jacob, por favor no-Pedía Bella- Esto es una prueba muy grande-Decía Bella asustada-¿Puedo traicionar al hombre que alguna vez inspiro mi voz?-Bella lo volteo a ver-¿Y si te hace daño, o a mí? En serio esta es la prueba que debo pasar para estar a tu lado-Caminaba en círculos Bella

-Bella calma-Jacob la paró sosteniéndola por sus hombros- Tú lo has dicho antes, "Él no es nada más que un hombre"

"Un hombre al cual creo amar"-Pensó Bella. "Como es posible que lo que soñé y anhelé ahora tema"

-Es hora-dijo Jacob dirigiéndose con Bella hacia el auditorio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward estaba sentado en el techo.

¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-se preguntaba-La amo, agotaré mis oportunidades-fue la respuesta que se dio para atreverse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y las lágrimas corren por tu cara  
Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar  
Cuando amas a alguien pero es un desperdicio  
¿Podría ser peor?_

Bella acabo la canción, esperando a que en la siguiente canción entrara su compañero.

Las guitarras empezaron a sonar, el tema de esta noche era música moderna.

_No debería quererte pero te quiero  
Simplemente no puedo dar media vuelta  
No debería verte pero no puedo moverme  
No puedo mirar a otro lado_

__Edward entró cantando, Bella estaba tan perdida viendo hacia la butaca de Jacob que no reconoció la voz

_Y no sé cómo estar bien cuando no lo estoy  
Porque no sé cómo hacer que este sentimiento se detenga_

Edward se fue acercando a ella por su espalda,

_Para que lo sepas  
Este sentimiento esta tomando el control de mí  
Y no puedo evitarlo  
No vaguearé, no puedo dejarle ganar ahora  
Pensé que deberías saber que  
He intentado de la mejor manera alejarme de ti  
Pero no quiero  
Solo tengo que decirlo todo  
Antes de irme  
_

_Bella regresó de su mente cuando sintió dos manos tomándola por la cintura. Después de dar un brinco al sentir el cálido aliento en su oreja, cerró los ojos al reconocer el contacto._

_Se esta haciendo difícil estar a tu alrededor  
Hay tanto que no puedo decir  
Me quieres esconder tus sentimientos  
Y mirar a otro lado_

Edward volteo a Bella en sus brazos, y la acercó más a él. Bella antes de conectar su mirada con la Edward dio un vistazo hacia la butaca de Jacob, él entendió todo en esa mirada. Él era el fantasma, pero ahora venía con una máscara negra.

_Este vacío me está matando  
Y me pregunto porque he esperado tanto  
Mirando atrás me doy cuenta  
Esto siempre estuvo ahí solo que nunca se habló  
Estoy esperando aquí… esperando aquí_

Edward le cantó con todo el sentimiento que tenía. ¿Por qué no lo había escogido a él?

El sonido de escaleras lo hizo ponerse atento.

_Usted ha venido aquí  
En la búsqueda de su más profundo deseo  
En la consecución de ese deseo que hasta ahora  
Ha permanecido en silencio  
En silencio_.

Soltó una mano de su cintura para ponerla en sus labios, indicándole que no dijera nada.

Edward tomó seguro la cintura de Bella y la pegó tanto a él que sus labios casi rozaban.

Bella seguía sin respirar, no entendía que pasaba, tenía miedo, pero a la vez se sentía segura.

_Os he traído  
Que las pasiones pueden fusionar y combinar  
En su mente ya ha sucumbido a mí, bajó todas las defensas  
Sucumbido totalmente a mí  
Ahora que está aquí conmigo  
No hay dudas  
Usted ha decidido  
Decidido._

En la mente de Bella paso la idea de correr, pero al ver eso en sus ojos, Edward la abrazo

_Más allá de todo pensamiento de "si" o "cuando"  
No te resistas  
Abandona ese pensamiento y deja que el sueño llegue_

Bella frunció el ceño y se alejó un poco de él.

_He venido aquí, _

_Sin saber por qué _

Empezó Bella brusca, enojada, pero al ver el dolor en los ojos de Edward, esos ojos verdes. Una idea vino a su mente, Edward estaba tan herido que no lo veía venir.

_En mi mente ya he imaginado  
Nuestros cuerpos entrelazados.._

Cruzo sus brazos por el cuello de él, Jacob veía todo desde una distancia prudente, y estaba tratando de convencerse de que ella solo estaba actuando, se veía tan…real. Se veía que él la amaba, y ella…Jacob no sabía que pensar de ella

_Indefenso y silencioso  
Ahora estoy aquí contigo-_Bella acaricio la mejilla de Edward_  
No hay dudas  
He decidido  
Decidido._

Bella poso su mano en la orilla de la máscara, dudó, ¿En serio quería eso?, sin detenerse a pensar más, arrancó la máscara.

Todos que estaban atrás de bambalinas lograron ver el color de los ojos de Edward.

Soldados franceses salieron al escenario con el fin de atrapar al _hijo _ de Inglaterra.

Edward susurró-Has pasado el punto de no retorno-Volteo a verla triste-Lo siento, no me dejas más opción.-dijo antes de jalar una palanca y dejarse caer.

Antes de caer en la oscuridad se escuchó el grito de Jacob- Iré por ti Bella, te lo juro

Bella no sabía si de verdad quería alejarse de Edward. ¿Miedo o Amor?

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews chicas :3 me alegran el día y la mayoría me hacen reir xD**

**Las canciones que se pusieron fueron:**

**Fix you-Coldplay**

**Just so you know- Jesse McCartney**

**Point of no return-Soundtrack **

**Bueno, les tengo una pregunta, hay **_**algo **_** que quiero hacer, pero se que si lo **_**hago **_** ustedes odiaran masivamente a Jacob, pero creo que es algo importante para que lo que quiero que pase, suceda, así que ¿Me dan permiso, aunque lo vayan a odiar?**

**Gracias :***


	10. Has olvidado algo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, tiene un poco de toque de la película "El fantasma de la opera" pero no completamente.**

**Edward es algo así como OoC**

**Aclaracion: Soy team Edward, pero mmm ya verán.**

**AVISO: Datos históricos son sacados de mi cabecita, por lo regular me duermo en esa clase xD así que no me hagan caso, son cosas que yo invento para que la trama quede bien :D, así que no me hago responsable si en un momento de presión piensan en este fic y lo ponen en su examen de historia xD, también algunas canciones serán ideas mías, yo avisare cuando si, y cuando no **

**Nota: Cuando este en **_**cursiva **_** significa que lo que dice, lo esta diciendo cantándolo.**

**Cuando tenga este signo "*" es que yo use el dialogo de la película o yo invente la letra para la canción**

**Este fic es algo así como un "fic-musical" XD ya que la película en la que me baso, la mayoría se expresa cantando **

**Aclaracion: no tengo nada en contra de Francia ni de su población, de hecho me gustaría ir algún día y su cultura me gusta mucho, pero se me hizo buena idea que por la "poca" distancia que había fuera ese país el enemigo, además de que estaba jugando turista con mi primo cuando el país vino a mi mente xd**

**PERDON ESTE ES EL CAPITULO CORRECTO **

_**Has olvidado algo**_

_Abajo una vez más a la mazmorra de mi negra desesperación!  
Abajo se hunden a la cárcel de mi mente!  
Por ese camino en la oscuridad profunda como el infierno!_

Edward iba bajando por los pasillos con Bella en su hombro. Bella iba pataleando como loca ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del sótano Edward la bajo de su hombro y la tomo de los hombros

_Te has de preguntar ¿Por qué he sido_ _atado y encadenado  
en este frío y lúgubre lugar?_

Dijo Edward con deprecio.

-¡Oh no!, nada malo he hecho, es por culpa de estos malditos ojos-dijo Edward enojado.

Bella miró perdida, tenía miedo, pero miedo a que se la llevaran lejos de él.

-Compasión no hubo para mí, odio por todos lados-Edward dijo sintiendo el nudo en la garganta-Ni una palabra amable, Bella. ¿Por qué?

Bella reacciono después del dolor de verlo así, se enojó.- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, presa de ti? ¿Qué quieres de mí que tanto insistes en tenerme?-dijo alejándose de él.

-Estos ojos-empezó Edward-Me alejaron de todo lo que quise alguna vez-susurró recordando a sus padres.-Hasta de ti-volteo a verla- Pero debes enfrentar tu destino. Ten una vida a mi lado-dijo Edward acercándose a ella.-Haré lo que sea, te daré lo que quieras, soy tuyo, tu eres mía-Edward tomo su cara._** Diga que va a compartir conmigo un amor, una vida**_

_**Di la palabra y te seguiré, Comparta cada día conmigo, cada noche, cada mañana **_-Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida al reconocer la melodía y la letra de lo que estaba cantando Edward, y con sus ojos pregunto "¿Nos viste?" Edward simplemente asintió, esperando su respuesta. –_Bella te amo._

-_Hermosa criatura de la noche-_Bella acaricio su macara.-_¿Qué tipo de vida has tenido?-_Lo abrazo-_Dios me dio el valor para mostrarte_-Levanto su cara-_Que no estás solo _- Se paró de puntas para alcanzar los labios del cobrizo, Edward se agacho para acortar más rápido esa distancia.

Le había cantado de nuevo esas palabras que le habían abrigado esa noche en que Edward llevo por primera vez a Bella, hacia este mismo lugar.

El beso fue dulce, Bella estaba experimentando tantas nuevas sensaciones, estaba descubriendo que podía besar mucho tiempo sin cansarse, para Edward era el paraíso, este beso era diferente, era consiente, no era ni inesperado o robado.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Me amas?-dijo Edward cuando se separaron, ambos estaban con sus frentes apoyadas y respirando erráticamente para recuperar el aliento. Edward abrió los ojos para ver la mirada de su amada.

Había inseguridad en ellos, Bella sabía que lo amaba, siempre lo había hecho, lo malo es que apenas se había dado cuenta, lo malo es que estaba comprometida, lo malo era que Jacob la amaba y no quería lastimarlo. Pero…diablos lo amaba.

-Bella, yo te amo, una palabra tuya podría hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, haré lo que tu quieras, cualquier cosa que me digas, en tu nombre la haré-Dijo Edward tomando su rostro- soy tuyo Bella, pero debes darte cuenta, tu siempre lo has sabido, también eres mía-dijo Edward tomando su cabello nervioso, empezando a desordenarlo-Te amo, por favor, solo dilo. Dilo

-¡Bella!-Se escuchó el grito de Jacob

Edward lo volteo a ver irritado- ¿Qué gusto verlo, señor?-dijo con sarcasmo

-Déjame verla-

-Tenía la esperanza de que nos vinieras a visitar, pase usted, es mi invitado-dijo abriendo la reja.

Jacob empezó a avanzar hacia ellos.

-Alto ahí-dijo Edward calmado, Bella se había alejado de los dos, estaban a una distancia de cinco metros ambos chicos.

-Vine por ella-Dijo Jake sacando su espada.

-Okay, pero ahora si hagámoslo justo-Dijo Edward alcanzando otra espada.-Ahora si podré darte pelea, cobarde.

El duelo a espadas empezó, Jacob había practicado durante varios años, pero Edward al ser de la realeza también había tenido clases, y al tener momentos de ocio había estado practicando.

Bella miraba horrorizada la pelea, no sabía qué hacer, uno de los dos moriría o saldría gravemente herido.

-¡Paren!-gritaba, viendo como Edward estaba a la ventaja no pudo evitar gritar.- ¡Edward, por favor! ¡Para! –empezó a sollozar.

Edward volteo a ver a Bella y al ver que estaba llorando esquivo el ataque de Jacob y lo empujo al suelo.

Edward una vez seguro al estar Jacob en el suelo aventó su espada lejos

Jacob se paró y golpeo a Edward igualmente mandándolo al suelo.

Edward no hizo intento en pararse, se incorporó quedando en una rodilla y limpiándose la sangre que había salido de su ceja, volteo a ver a Bella demostrándole que sus palabras dichas antes eran verdad, lo que pidiera ella él lo haría.

Jacob enojado, le pateo en el estómago, Edward perdió el aire y se apoyó con las rodillas y manos en el suelo, estaba completamente mojado por el agua del rio. Jacob lo tomo del cabello y aún arrodillado hizo que levantara su rostro.

-Hijo de Inglaterra ¿Eh?-dijo poniendo su espada en el cuello de Edward- Edward ¿Cullen?

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Có-Cómo sabía?

-¡oh! Sabía que te conocía de algún lado-dijo Jacob sonriendo con sorna antes de volver a golpearlo y haciendo que volviera a caer en el suelo.

Bella miraba en shock la escena, no podía describir el dolor que sentía al ver dicha escena, pero ni podía moverse, ni respirar podía, sentía como el mundo daba vueltas por la falta de oxígeno.

Jacob se puso encima de Edward y con sus rodillas impidió el movimiento de sus brazos, pego su rostro al de él.

-¡Basta Jacob! ¡Dejalo!-dijo Bella empezando a correr hacia ellos, pero su mala coordinación, la larga distancia y el que el camino estuviera lleno de agua hasta sus rodillas, impedían un movimiento rápido.

-¿Sabes? Mi papá odiaba a todos los familiares tuyos. –Edward frunció el ceño confundido- ¿Quién crees que entró a tu casa esa noche hace ocho años?-Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido-Te daré una pequeña pista-Edward empezó sentir como la furia se incendiaba en su interior- Tu carrito de juguete, fue un buen recuerdo.

Preso del enojo Edward se zafó de su agarre y cambio de posición, ahora el que estaba a punto de morir era Jacob.

-¿¡En que maldita cosa pensabas, tarado!?-grito Rosalie

_-La música será tu mejor escape-dijo su papá._

Un escape, eso era lo que su papá quería ,un escape, para liberar todo ese rencor, ese escape que lo había llevado a Bella, ese escape que durante pequeños lapsos lo habían llevado a olvidar todo ese dolor y rencor, su padre ni su madre querrían que el hiciera tremenda estupidez, ni Bella.

Volteo a verla, Bella estaba a escasos metros tratando de llegar a ellos lo más rápido posible.

Bella, su Bella, ella nunca fue suya, esa conexión solo existió en su cabeza.

Se paró y dejo a Jacob desubicado.

-Vete, no buscare venganza, no es lo correcto-le dijo simplemente-Llévate a Bella, has lo que quieras, ella es tu prometida-dijo débilmente -Vayanse ya-volteo a ver a Bella que ya había llegado hacia ellos y lo abrazaba por la cintura ignorando completamente a Jacob-Bella, te amo.-dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente, zafarse de su agarre y metiéndose hacia su cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jacob iba guiando a Bella, tal vez guiando no era la palabra adecuada, más bien casi casi arrastrando, ya que Bella iba perdida en su mundo.

¿Qué había pasado? Todo había sido tan rápido.

Dolía darse cuenta que cada paso que daban lejos de esa mazmorra era como si un pedazo de su corazón se fuera cayendo.

Paró su caminar obligando a Jacob a parar.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo volteándola a ver.

-No voy a ir contigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward volteo a su alrededor una vez que se encontró solo, ahí había pasado toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, ahí se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado, ahí por primera vez tuvo a Bella en sus brazos.

Suspiro, había dejado a Bella irse, volteo a ver el espejo que había en una de las "paredes" sus padre había construido ahí una salida de emergencia, solo era cuestión de romper el vidrio y caminar por un pasadizo para llegar a las calles de Inglaterra.

La guerra estaba por llegar a su fin, eso le había dicho hace seis meses Rose, si salía ya estaba protegido, solo faltaba que se derrocara al rey para llegar a la democracia, y para eso faltaba poco, ósea que en pocas palabras él ya podía ser libre. Ya no tenía que estar encerrado ahí, porque ya no tenía que esperar a Bella, ya podía dejar ese lugar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jacob suspiro-Lo supuse todo el tiempo, lo amas a él, ¿verdad?

-Si, le pedí a Edward que parará y tu ¡Aprovechaste eso para golpearlo!-grito bella enojada-¡que poco hombre eres!-dijo Bella dándole un golpe en el pecho- No voy a ir contigo, te deseo suerte en tu vida Jacob, y esperó no volver a verte en lo que me queda de vida.-dijo dándole la espalda y regresando hacia la mazmorra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Edward!-entró gritando Bella.

No escucho ni un pequeño ruido. -¡Edward ¿dónde estas?! ¡Edward!

Empezó a caminar por todo el lugar hasta que topo con una pared que estaba cubierta por un telón rojo y alrededor vidrios rotos. Miro la escena confundida sin entender.-¡Edward!

Fue hacia el cuarto y al lado de la cama había un portarretrato, en el había una foto con un señor de cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas y una mujer de cabello caramelo y ojos del mismo color.

Edward había olvidado algo.

**Que creen?! Este es el ultimo capitulo! No me había dado cuenta :O**

**Sigue el epilogo**

**ME dolio tanto escribir este capitulo **** nunca había escrito algo así :'(**

**¿Reviews?**

**No me odien acaba diferente a lo que todas ustedes piensan**

**¿Creían que eso iba a pasar? ¿Qué pensaban que iba a suceder? *Soy inocente* XD**

**Hagamos esto…entre más reviews haya menos me tardare en subir el epilogo :***

**También quiero mostrarles el prologo del siguiente mini-fic que haré**

¿Cómo llegue aquí?

¡¿Para que me miento?! TODO me trajo aquí.

El ardor en mi mejilla me recuerda que lo que acaba de pasar no fue un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla, si no, que fue realidad, yo la bese, y ella me golpeo.

La bese.

El hormigueo en mis labios todavía lo puedo sentir.

La bese

Bese a mi mejor amiga.

Al amor de mi vida.

Y ella solo me pidió que me fuera.

Ella me rompió el corazón.

Me lo merezco.

Yo la hice sufrir mucho desde antes.

Yo fui un ciego tonto, que nunca la vio como otra cosa que no fuera como mi hermanita.

Fui un ciego, y la perdi.

Sus palabras queman, repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

_Estuve tantos años, amándote, besando el suelo que pisabas, ¡Y ahora que soy feliz con otro hombre, vienes a decir que me amas! ¡¿Por qué juegas conmigo?! ¡Deja de ser tan malditamente egoísta y déjame ser feliz!_

Egoísta

Muy egoísta.

Ella ahora es de otro.

Y nunca será mía.

Perdí a mi amiga…. y al amor de mi vida.

**Las ama The mysterious eyes.**


	11. Its all about the music of the night

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, tiene un poco de toque de la película "El fantasma de la opera" pero no completamente.**

**Nota: Cuando este en **_**cursiva **_** significa que lo que dice, lo esta diciendo cantándolo.**

**Este fic es algo así como un "fic-musical" XD ya que la película en la que me baso, la mayoría se expresa cantando **

_**Les recomiendo que lean el inicio del Chapter 1 para que se ubiquen, por si no entienden, es como si todos los capítulos anteriores, hubieran sido un recuerdo y en este ya regreso al "presente"**_

_**Its all about the music of the night**_

_**Inglaterra 2002**_

Pase mis dedos por el fino oro del candelabro, el cual ya se encontraba opaco y a punto de ser un color marrón.

Suspiré, el haber venido aquí había traído muchos recuerdos, hermosos…y dolorosos.

Subí las escaleras para ver el vestíbulo, podía imaginarme a todos bailando, podía ver todavía los pedazos de oro rotos en el candelabro, podía ver todavía a la parejita bailando.

Me fui al centro, donde se cruzaban las dos escaleras, golpee el piso, un hoyo se abrió en el suelo, sonreí, mis queridos trucos seguían aquí.

Me escabullí hacia el sótano, el ver el lugar me impacto, extrañamente el dolor en mi pecho apareció, ese dolor que pensé, nunca más volvería, estaba ahí calándome en todo mi cuerpo, como _aquel _ día.

Caí de rodillas empezando a respirar con dificultad, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Estas bien, hermano?-asentí.- Debes calmarte, no podemos subir así.

Voltee a verlo- Ese día me sigue afectando Jasper-Jasper se sentó a mi lado y dio pequeños golpees en mi espalda mientras el aire regresaba a mí.

Había conocido a Jasper cuando deje de vivir en el teatro, era un "Rebelde", el líder, si vamos siendo más específicos, con él _estuvimos_ seguros hasta que la guerra acabo.

-¿Estás mejor?-dijo después de un rato. Asentí-Subamos, Bella se preocupara, y Alice bajara enojada-dijo sonriendo.

Voltee una ultima vez a la puerta de mi "Cuarto". Y el ultimo FlashBack que me iba a permitir, vino a mi.

FlashBack

Iba caminado por el pasillo oscuro, con las lágrimas cayendo a mi rostro, me dolía dejar el teatro, mentira, me dolía dejarla a ella. Pero ella no es mía, entiéndelo.

Cuando vi la salida, me seque los ojos, vi que mis zapatos estuvieran aptos para correr, que tuviera dinero suficiente, y que llevara mi portarretrato, ¡Mi portarretrato!

Antes de captar lo que estaba pasando mis pies corrían de regreso hacía el subterráneo.

Entre a mi cuarto y vi mi portarretrato en la cama ¿Qué no debería estar en la mesa de noche? Fruncí y el ceño y me acerque a él. Estaba mojado, con pequeñas gotas. Voltee a ver al techo por si había goteras, pero no había ni una pequeña grieta.

-¿Edward?-voltee sorprendido a la entrada de la habitación, era ¿Bella?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije sorprendido-¿Y…Jacob?- dije al ver que estaba sorprendida

-¿En verdad estas aquí? O estoy soñando-dijo más para ella que para mí.

-Regresé por esto-dije levantando el portarretrato-Mis padres, no los puedo dejar-dije viendo la foto-Ahora…es hora de que me vaya-dije dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar otra vez por la salida.

-¡Espera! Por favor, no te vayas-dijo tomando mi brazo. Voltee a verla confundido. Paso su mano su mano por mi ceja, que estaba sangrando por el golpe de Jacob- Está abierto

-Fue un golpe muy fuerte, ¿Qué esperabas?-dije con aspereza-Tu prometido tiene una mano muy pesada-dije mordazmente

-Ya no es nada de mi-Dijo

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendido-Fue por la estupidez inmadura que hice ¿verdad?-dije preocupado- ¡Oh Bella! En serio lo siento, se que lo amabas, no debí…-Bella me tapo la boca con su mano

-No lo amaba, no lo amo, y no lo amaré-dijo con convicción-siempre creí estar enamorada Edward, pero del hombre incorrecto –dijo destapando mi boca

-Explicate por favor-dije en shock

-Eres lento ¿verdad?-rió-Te lo explicare más fácil-tomo mi rostro entre sus manos…y me besó. Yo la abrace de la cintura pegándola más a mí- Te amo, Edward

Di un gran respiro para normalizar mi respiración- No juegues más conmigo, Bella. Ya no lo soportaré.-dije con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo.

-Amor mío, lo lamento tanto. No te merezco, tu diste todo tantos años. Pero te pido una oportunidad, de regresarte todo lo que me has dado, todo el amor que me has hecho sentir-Me volvió a besar- Tus ojos no me dan miedo, los amo. Yo te apoyare, déjame estar contigo, y perdóname.

-¿Juntos?-dije abriendo mis ojos por primera vez desde el primer beso.

-Para siempre-dijo

Y salimos del teatro. Juntos.

Fin del Flash Back.

Me paré y lo seguí- ¿Cuándo volverás a cantar?-dijo "Casualmente".

-Cuando ya no duela hacerlo-dije simplemente.

Cuando vi la luz del sol, me quite mis lentes, no había visto esa luz por más de ocho años, ahora no desperdiciaba momento para apreciarla.

Sentí un impacto en mi pecho y al bajar la vista vi el cabello marrón de mi hermoso ángel.

Acaricie su espalda-¿Esta todo bien?-me dijo.

Le medio sonreí

-Ven-dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome de nuevo al teatro, me vi reacio a caminar- Edward, hoy lo demolerán, no quiero dejar cosas sin arreglar.-Entramos al teatro y bajamos a _ese _ cuarto, en el que le cante por primera vez.

Tomó ambas manos, y nos puso cara a cara.

-Es hora Edward, es hora de dejar ir a ese pasado, todo ese dolor, amor-dije Bella tiernamente

Suspire y asentí- Juntos ¿verdad?-dije en un apenas audible susurro

-Juntos, amor-Bella me dio un pico-Para siempre.

Sonreí-Lo voy a dejar ir, Bella- La abrace de la cintura-No más pasado, solo el futuro. Tu y Yo, y nadie más.

Bella sonrío- Nadie más.-Acaricio mi cara- Ed, extraño que cantes-hizo un puchero

Carraspee y tome una gran bocanda de aire.

_Yo te di mi música,_

_Hiciste a mi música volar_

Bella me sonrió y me besó.

-¡Edward!-nos separamos por el grito de Jasper- ¡Los obreros piden que ya salgas, ya lo van a demoler!

Salimos agarrados de la mano.

Todo lugar por el que pasaba dejaba mi mano deslizarse por él.

Extrañaría a MI teatro.

Cuando salimos Bella me dio un beso y se metió al coche junto con Alice y Jasper. Sabía que esto era algo difícil para mí, este teatro era el ultimo recuerdo de mis padres además de la gran cantidad de dinero y el portarretrato, había la opción de comprarlo, pero en este lugar iban a construir un hospital, así que mejor no hice nada, era el momento de decir mi adiós.

Respire hondo y voltee a ver al carro, ahí estaban Jazz y Alice riendo, Bella hablaba con ellos, pero en ese momento volteo y me vio los ojos, me dio una sonrisa de ánimo.

Esto era todo. ¡lo había logrado! Bella era mi prometida, estábamos en un país libre, era feliz, solo faltaba algo. La música. Ese sería el recuerdo inmortal de ms padres.

Vi como la demoledora empezó a pegarle con la bola gigante a la parte de arriba, exactamente donde estaba el atico, donde había dejado mi traje y la máscara.

Solte un suspiro tembloroso.

-Adios amigo mío. Mi hogar.

No más noche, no más oscuridad, mi camino estaba con Bella, mi faro de luz.

Tome aire y susurre para mi.

_Es todo de la Música de la noche._

Le di la espalda y entre al coche, listo para empezar mi nueva vida. Junto a mi ángel de la música

**Y cha chan!**

**Ya acabo :O**

**¿Pueden creerlo?**

**:')**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Si les gusto el final alternativo? O me lanzan tomatazos? :S**

**Estaba pensando, que si tienen preguntas, como dudas, o cosas así, curiosidades, etc, podrían ponérmelas en un review, y yo hago algo así como un tipo Informativo o algo así, pregunten lo que quieran :* de la historia obviamente xD **


End file.
